


love me like money

by organictomato



Series: love me like [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Billionaires, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Courting Rituals, I mean they are CRAZY RICH, Knotting, M/M, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Romance, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Social Media, Top Uchiha Sasuke, When I say they are rich, fast burn, sidepairing Haruno Sakura x Rock Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organictomato/pseuds/organictomato
Summary: Anko spills the tea 🍵💦 @redbeanpaste • 10minspotted: an electric purple Suzuki zooming around the city with two fine men perched on top. How much did you bet on one of them being Uchiha Sasuke?561 Retweets 692 Quote Tweets 2.240 LikesorSasuke and Naruto are heirs to a crazy rich fortune. As always, shit happens their way.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: love me like [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187486
Comments: 86
Kudos: 268





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song 'like money" by wonder girls feat. akon
> 
> this story is loosely inspired by the novels China Rich Girlfriend and Rich People Problems by Kevin Kwan, they are the sequels to Crazy Rich Asians (which inspired a great movie)
> 
> i really wanted a long-haired omega naruto and kids rich enough to pull whatever stunts they want OH and courting fic too!

KONOHA DAILY NEWS

home / news / celebrity

**#WELCOMEHOMERUKI9 TRENDS ON TWITTER AS KONOHA'S NOTORIOUS FAMILY HEIRS COMPLETE THEIR MILITARY SERVICE**

Since early December, Fire nation has waited in trembling expectation for the return of Rookie 9. The group of 9 childhood friends (hence the title) are poised to inherit some of the biggest fortunes in the country. Two years ago, it was announced that they would all join military service at the same time. Even the omegas, in a show of remarkable public duty, enlisted for active service. With so much speculation rising about what they must be up to, here's what we know about the tight-knit group:

Uzumaki Naruto (26, ω) is the sole heir of Prime Minister Namikaze Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina, CEO of Uzushio Industries, a diversified business that involves mining, energy distribution, and more. His YouTube channel, which started when he was 16, has a follower count of over 80 million. The omega is known for his infectious laughter and the power to sell water to a well. He's been romantically linked to Nara Shikamaru (more below) and Prince Sabaku no Gaara (25, α) from the Land of Wind. There are also rumors that he is first in line to inherit the fortune of health and technology tycoon Senju Tsunade. If confirmed, Uzumaki Naruto would be catapulted right into the Top Ten Richest People in the World.

Uchiha Sasuke (27, α) might not be the first heir to one of the oldest clans in the country, but people certainly treat him as such. Considered a genius tech developer at an early age, Konoha's _enfant terrible_ became The Youngest Billionaire in the World after he sold his first Internet Security Company at the age of 22. His name has been mentioned in countless scandals that ranged from illegal top-secret data leakage to outrageous love affairs, none confirmed. The bad boy image, combined with a perfect face and very fit body, landed him first place in the Top Ten Konoha's Most Desirable Alphas for over five consecutive years (and counting!).

Haruno Sakura (27, β) is expected to finish her studies to become a cardiothoracic surgeon and is one of the main heirs of a global pharma company. Rumor has it she has the ambition to follow in the footsteps of Senju Tsunade who, before becoming CEO of a multi-billion company, was Kohona's General Hospital's most celebrated director. Although the pink-haired beauty has been romantically linked one too many times to Uchiha Sasuke, her engagement to MMA fighter Rock Lee (29, α) was officially announced two months before her military deployment. Konoha's society pages await with bated breath for what is sure to be the wedding of the year.

Read More

-

Naruto let out a whoop as he flew past a neon green Hennesey on the outskirts of Fire Country. The race was coming to an exhilarant end and he was going to cross the finish line in first place, leaving all these dirty alphas with their fancy cars to eat dust. 

He could just taste sweet, sweet victory.

Pressing down harder, making sure no one would be able to pass him at this point, he noticed a single spot of light on his left, closing in faster than he felt comfortable with, making him break a cold sweat while thinking about a million possibilities - his parents' lackeys would be the most reasonable to deal with, but if someone else hired the biker, he could be in deep shit. 

Swerving the car to the left when the bike threatened to overtake him, he managed to slow them down for the moment.

Damn it, he was literally five minutes away from the finish line! He needed to finish this race!

He focused his attention back on the road. Illegal as the race might be, the highway started emptying out as soon as people heard the roar of race cars. But there was always the chance an unsuspecting driver would be taking the route to Suna at four in the morning. Add in the mysterious biker _and the fact that you don’t have a gun, idiot_ , Naruto was starting to get pissed. Maybe a little apprehensive too.

As he pushed near the Suna border, he felt adrenaline substituting his fears, a smile already splitting his face in two.

Only for the bike to fucking swerve him and get there first -

“WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK?” he yelled, breaking at the shoulder road, leaving his car in a fury, and completely disregarding any lesson on self-defense he ever learned ever.

Only to come face to face with motherfucking Uchiha Sasuke smirking at him.

-

A few miles away in a run-down diner, Naruto counted his winnings, still fuming. He might have won, officially - he and Sasuke both knew that you didn’t bring a bike to a car race- but his childhood friend slash rival just had to do it, hadn’t he? Naruto knew he wasn’t the actual winner and it pissed him off like no tomorrow.

And losing to a bike, too. That shiny purple Suzuki looked so damn innocent, but it was probably more modified than grandma’s face.

Sasuke came back with two paper cups - a black coffee and a cappuccino probably straight from a shitty machine - sporting a fresh purple eye that Naruto hadn't noticed in the dark. His short-cropped hair was a very strange look, but nothing seemed to actually look bad on the bastard. 

Naruto did notice how Sasuke's eyes took in his hella long hair, which he took pains to keep straight and contained during service. Being an omega in the military had to have _some_ perks, and his hair only grew longer. Sometimes you lose, sometimes you win. Though he could definitely do without the sheer smugness radiating from the asshole. Even his damn scent smelled self-righteous.

He accepted the cappuccino as gracefully as he could manage, blowing it to try to speed up the cooling process while Sasuke chugged his coffee like the fucking savage he was.

 _And_ Naruto _was called a beast, once_.

The purple eye wouldn’t heal in time for tea time with the family, though, and he told him as much.

“That sham of a tea party… all they want is to gossip about Sakura's wedding and resume their matchmaking schemes. And you know no one will care about my eye, omegas eat this shit up like caramel frappes.”

“You don’t eat a caramel frappuccino, you bastard.”

“Oh, really? Could have fooled me.”

Naruto felt a vein throb, rising to the easiest bait known to man - Uchiha Sasuke knew very fucking well that caramel frappuccinos were Naruto’s favorite drink.

And probably also knew that Naruto, an omega, ate that look up like caramel frappuccinos.

Bastard.

-

In the garden of the Main House inside the Uchiha compound, Fugaku barked orders to florists like he once did to an actual battalion. Mikoto sighed and tutted, but the Yamanaka employees were something else to deal with - their fame seemed to get to their head sometimes, making them want to mix roses with tulips like that was something _reasonable_.

She checked her phone when it vibrated with a message from Kushi.

>> Just a heads up! Dont be worried, he’s just fine and razing my kitchen.

Mikoto let out a displeased breath when a picture followed, showing her youngest sporting an impressive black eye. He once had the gall to say they were the best accessory to his Cucinelli tees. To her face. 

She tutted, zeroing in an out of place table and quickly calling for someone to fix it. Today’s tea party was strategically planned months ago when families began talking about their heirs returning to Konoha after military service. Her baby’s generation was a mismatched set of crazy kids who, thank her lucky stars, became quite good companions.

Sasuke and Naruto practically grew up together, as she and Kushi dreamed they would. Well, a little bit on the jagged side of their imagination, what with their friendly rivalry and tendency toward trouble. Still, they were best of friends and even their different presentations could not separate them. To Mikoto, it seemed rather perfect that they ended up as alpha and omega. She would have loved them no matter what, but she knew destiny when she saw it - if only the two thick-headed boys would see it.

As the kitchen staff started bustling around with porcelains and silver cutlery, she went back to supervising them and her husband, who continued to terrorize the florists. This summer, she would put in her best efforts to outshine everyone else in their events. Dearest Itachi might be a lost cause at this point, but she would see her baby happily married. Or else!

\- 

Shamelessly snuggling into Minato’s chest, Kushina basked into the musky scent of her mate while watching her baby boy bicker with Sasuke-kun. Having Naruto back home eased a pain in her chest she hadn't realized was there for a long time. It was just like Minato’s son to not only make a point of enrolling in the military but choosing active duty on top of it. They missed his boisterous laughter and inexhaustible energy like crazy.

Only a few of Naruto’s friends decided to continue a career in the military, and thankfully he and Sasuke-kun both seemed to be quite done with service. Traveling for business and fun was very different for duty, which could cause wear on a relationship that was often underestimated. Of course, Naruto and Sasuke-kun were only _just friends_ , but that was because she and Mikoto raised two very stubborn boys.

“Have you heard about the Sage of Six Paths scrolls?”, her baby chimed in, stuffing his mouth with sandwiches and dodging her swat to his head.

“Seems like it’ll be auctioned by Benzaiten house,” Minato answered smoothly, probably expecting the following outburst of both his wife and son. Even Sasuke-kun’s face morphed into disgust.

“How the hell did that slimy Orochimaru get his hands on the scrolls? They were found in the Iron Country for fuck’s sake!” this time, Kushina didn’t miss the slap and Naruto looked at her woefully while nursing his head.

“Language, brat!!”

“Whatever, I can’t believe I’ll be dishing out my economies to that disgusting snake.”

Sasuke-kun raised his eyebrow.

“You want the scrolls that bad?”

“TEME! It’s the f- the Sage of Six Paths Scrolls!” he repeated the information, thinking it would make more of an impact if he spoke louder, as usual.

“Yeah, I heard it the first time, dobe.”

And then they went on and on, leaving Kushina and Minato to snuggle into each other again until the argument de-escalated. At this point, Minato would bet his career that Sasuke-kun was just spurring Naruto on. There was always some form of tension between them, and they’ve only been back from military service in less than 48 hours.

“Well, it’s none of my business if you have no consideration for actual pieces of history, bastard. I for one am going to get my hands on them, no matter who I’m paying.”

“That’s a fancy sentence right there, been studying some Japanese, usuratonkachi?”

“TEME!”

Both Minato and Kushina sighed. 

"Well, I need to get some shit done. None of my clothes fit me for some reason," Naruto grumbled and Sasuke looked at his broad shoulders wistfully. "Wanna come, asshole?"

"Sure, but I need to take my bike back," he answered, following the blonde with parting hugs.

"Perfect, I wanted to drive it anyway!"

A vein popped in Sasuke-kun’s temple and Kushina snickered.

"How much do you wanna bet that Sasuke-kun will end up holding on to Naruto for dear life?"

"Oh, dear wife of mine, I know better than that."

\- 

**Anko spills the tea 🍵💦 @redbeanpaste • 10min**

spotted: an electric purple Suzuki zooming around the city with two fine men perched on top. How much did you bet on one of them being Uchiha Sasuke?

561 Retweets 692 Quote Tweets 2.240 Likes

-

Sasuke's scent was all over him when they reached Dover Street Market and if Naruto stalled a bit so he could feel that hard body pressed against his back for a bit more… it was nobody's business anyway. 

"This is the sloppiest parking I've ever seen, even from you."

That's because I was thinking about your cock being pressed against my ass, bastard.

"Please, as if anyone will dare complain," Naruto said instead, rolling his eyes. "You coming in? I think I'll walk over to Main after, I heard there's this collab between Kenzo and Kansai that we missed last year. Oh, I also need a haircut, I guess."

"You're cutting it short?" Sasuke asked, hoping it wasn't tinged with the apprehension he felt. Naruto had always cut his hair on the shorter side and the long locks looked amazing on him.

"Nah, I just don't want it to look so straight and proper. I love my mom's hair, but the style doesn't suit me." Naruto shuddered, thinking about tying his bangs with a snap clip. He didn't realize that Sasuke followed him inside without answering his question.

A quiet murmur began to spread around them and soon enough, a frazzled man with bright colored spectacles came rushing in to greet them.

"Uzumaki-sama, Uchiha-sama, welcome, welcome! Could I have the honor to escort you into a private room?"

"Eh, of course… Izumi-san, right? We're looking for some basic pieces, we don't have the time to book fittings or anything yet, ya know?"

Izumi almost fainted when hit with Naruto's special: head tilting, bright as all fuck smile. The cascade of blond hair smoothly following in his movements seemed to add even more to the effect. Sasuke wanted to punch him in the face. Or maybe kiss him senseless. He decided on grunting and starting on his way to the private room.

He wouldn't be caught dead thinking about Naruto this way. With this… soft, weird feeling in his chest. But seeing him against the rising sun, furious about losing to him, unraveled a knot inside Sasuke's chest. He had a wild vision of watching Naruto every sunrise, eyes soft and mussed hair, smelling like him.

Izumi coughed lightly, catching his attention. Fuck.

"Is there anything I could do for you, Uchiha-sama?"

"Yeah, I need five pairs of pants, black. No jeans, no rips, no Gucci."

"Get him something high-waisted!!" Naruto yelled from the fitting room. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes but acquiesced. "I'll also have some jackets from Black Comme des Garcons." Off the rack would have to do, for now, he'd start rebuilding his formal wardrobe when they stop at Kenzo later on. 

Naruto smelled content, even when separated by the complicated designer doors of the private fitting room. His scent brought him a sense of peace he sometimes didn't know what to do with. It didn't smell sweet, like people often associated omegas with, but had an energetic feeling to it - like steamed lemongrass and Sasuke's favorite Tieguanyin tea.

Izumi-san came back in and ushered Sasuke to an opposite fitting room. A dozen pieces, mostly black, were neatly hanged on an artsy clothes rack that sported a gigantic sculpture of a fly near its end. The sanitizing mist freshly applied was gentle on his nose, and he thanked Izumi-san before he entered.

Quickly deciding on the pieces he wanted, he felt only slightly annoyed that Naruto wasn't wrong about the high waisted trousers. He would grab a couple of belts too, maybe even a harness. Outside, Naruto seemed to be done, lounging and sipping a mimosa. He grabbed a couple of sugary cookies and popped then in his mouth, licking his fingers, after. Something in Sasuke's belly fluttered.

-

Every year, Uchiha Mikoto opened the Uchiha estate gardens to three hundred of her family’s closest friends. Taking place in the southwestern garden, organized to ensure proper feng shui, it was a trendsetter for next year’s party decor, food, and fashion. Getting an invite was more highly regarded than front seats at Milan Fashion week and the boasting rights were taken very seriously.

People of every gender were dressed to the absolute nines, like they were partying with the daimyo himself - who unfortunately couldn’t be present this year, terrible health issue you see, but sent his entourage of sons and daughters instead. Haruno Sakura wore a light green silk button-down with curve-hugging, white Fendi cigarettes, and sensible ballet flats. Wearing heels was a dead give-away that this was your first time coming.

Exhibit A: the Wagarashi twins wobbling by the pink and red peony garden, spilling mimosas in each other’s heavily patterned Gucci ensembles.

She snickered, of course, and Ino rolled her eyes beside her.

“Love the earrings, by the way.”

“Oh, they were a gift from grandma! She was so happy that we’re finally able to move along with the wedding plans,” to which Ino nodded, quietly excited about it herself.

“Are they emerald?” Ino wondered if they matched Sakura’s engagement ring, a beautiful - if a little too big - a diamond with emerald accents.

“Hm, yeah, grandpa got her this when he closed a partnership with Iron land’s main mining company”, which, at the time, ensured a ticket to billionaire-dom to Haruno Zenmai. Sakura pinched the pear-shaped stones absent-mindedly. They were of smaller size, very sensible and appropriate for the occasion.

Ino suddenly ruffed a disagreeable frown on her face. 

“We need to rescue Hinata, again,” and started walking. Sakura spotted the omega, who looked dainty in a diaphanous ensemble of a lilac accordion-pleated skirt, embroidered silk cami, and a sheer, creamy kimono to tie it all off. She was blushing at Naruto, who seemed to look a tiny bit embarrassed.

Hinata’s childhood crush on the other omega went from cute to absolutely painful to look at. Sakura had her own cringe moments in life, of course, especially when she was a teenager desperate for Sasuke-kun. She’s long past that shit, now, but the Hyuuga heir seemed oblivious to Naruto’s obvious disinterest. 

The joining of their families wouldn’t have been frowned upon, even if a relationship between two omegas was a little surprising. But Naruto only had eyes for one Uchiha Sasuke, who stood awkwardly, face pinched, looking strange with a crew cut. He wore high waisted trousers that cut an objectively delicious figure, paired with his usual Cucinelli t-shirt and a blue harness. His accessories were silver and casual, as always.

Naruto wore a black kimono, patterned with white and orange clouds - probably vintage. It was tied low on the waist, as an alpha’s, but the top part was completely off, creating a becoming silhouette. He wore a worn down, light orange t-shirt and subtle golden jewelry on his fingers, wrists, neck, and ears. His hair looked amazing, braided one the sides up to a high pony.

Sakura inwardly groaned. He and Naruto might not be together (yet) but they were wearing disgustingly complementary outfits. They would totally be that couple, to everyone’s delight and despair, depending on who you ask 

After greeting the three of them, Sakura and Ino positioned themselves on both sides of Hinata, who tried to include them in the conversation.

“N-Naruto-kun was telling me how excited he is for the B-Benzaiten auction,” to which Ino perked up.

“The Sage of Six Path scrolls? People are speculating it will reach 50 mils!”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of rumor right now,” Naruto said, “But I’m personally preparing for 90 mils.”

“What!? That’s way higher than the world record!”, the most expensive artwork ever sold cost a tech tycoon from Mist Island 68 million.

“I-it’s a historical piece like no-one’s ever imagined,” Hinata quietly chimed in, “So, of course, it will c-create quite an interest.”

“Hell yeah! And I’m gonna get it! I can already picture a whole Edo-style pavilion to showcase it.”

“You have to win the auction first, stupid,” Sakura teased, good-naturally, to which Naruto responded with a bright smile.

“Naruto-kun _will_ get it, Sakura-chan.”

_Huh_

That was strangely aggressive, what with her scent souring like it was about to slap someone.

Naruto laughed, all the same, a little nervous to diverge the tension. Both Ino and Sakura decided it was time to skitter Hinata away and grabbed the omega by the hands, heading toward a rock path.

“I-is there a p-problem, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan?”

“Hinata, can we talk about something?” Ino decided to start.

“O..k?”

“The way you act around Naruto… do you still have feelings for him?”

The brunette made a strange high-pitched noise, face turning tomato red. Sakura was already losing patience, which was obviously not her strongest suit. “You shouldn’t keep your hopes up,” she interjected, making Hinata face her.

“J-just because we-re two o-omegas? Isn’t that a little prejudiced, Sakura-chan?”

“It’s not prejudiced, trust us,” Ino tried to reason, “It’s just that maybe you should rethink if this is a wise option at this point.”

“Let’s face it, Hinata, you’re not exactly subtle and even Naruto knows you’re crushing. Notice how he still didn’t act on it, tho.” Welp, that came out a bit too harsh, but someone had to say it. 

“T-that’s rich, coming from you.”

 _Huh, bold, good for you Hinata!_ Still, Sakura has never done well with provocation, so Ino decided to intercede. 

“Sakura isn’t just being mean, Hinata, she just wants to see you happy. We both do.”

“W-well, I never said anything like this when you t-two were fighting for Sasuke-san!”

Sakura scoffed at that.

“O-or! When you would feed gossip magazines with fake rumors about you and him, Sakura!” Hinata yelled, well, raised her voice enough to start turning a few heads. “Did you even like Lee-san at all when you began dating him as a desperate act to make Sasuke-san jealous!?”

Oh damn. Ino almost wanted to whistle. No one had had the guts to call Sakura out like that. No one needed to though, ever since the beta decided to put the past in the past when she was 20, she completely reinvented herself. Ino thought it was awfully inspiring.

“Don’t you dare stir that shit up, Hinata!” Sakura outright shouted, snapping, “Yeah I did some shitty things, but I actually grew from it! And don’t you fucking dare question my love for my fiance! Just because you keep nursing this unsolicited, pathetic crush, it doesn’t mean that all of us do!”

Ino and Hinata stood stunned as Sakura stormed off.

So much for trying to handle things privately.

-

**Anko spills the tea 🍵💦 @redbeanpaste • 1min**

seems like this years tea party is finally getting started! sources say HH and US had a clash and the juiciest info came out! +

80 Retweets 17 Quote Tweets 252 Likes

-

On the opposite side of the garden, where Sasuke tried to put as much distance between Naruto and Hinata as possible, they decided to mingle. There were some families joining the party for the first time, so Sasuke started talking to Chinoike Shingo, alpha heiress of a pharmaceutical. Naruto decided to go greet Chomei Fuu, who excitedly jumped up and hugged the blond.

“Naruto-san is very adored,” Chinoike said, looking at Sasuke with a sly, red-lipped smile.

He merely grunted, too late to come up with a more decent answer, and dragged his eyes away from the omega. Shingo looked at him knowingly, smirk growing.

“Have you heard about Benzaiten’s upcoming auction, Uchiha-san?”

“For the Sage of Six Paths’ scroll?”

“Well, there is that one, isn’t it? Rumor has it we will see a new record.”

“Hm, Naruto mentioned it would probably beat 70 mils.”

“Ooh, I wonder! That will make Orochimaru even more insufferable.”

The name was always a sore spot for Sasuke, who had to control his expression. 

“But that auction is not the one I’m interested in. They have a mysterious piece of Otsutsuki crown jewelry that I’m dying to see in person.”

Sasuke perked up at that.

“How come people aren’t talking about it as much?”

“Well, the scrolls are of more value to museums and collectors. Imagine being the one with access to its content? Controlling when and how it’ll be disclosed is very appealing to private collectors.”

So that was the reason Naruto wanted it so much? The blond would spare no money to have it translated. He’ll probably donate everything to the Fire Land Museum when he finishes funding the research.

He decided he liked Chinoike-san, and made a mental note to mention her name to mum. Their talk was interrupted by a sequence of unfortunate events:

Hyuuga Hinata was running towards the exit red-faced and teary-eyed, with quite the entourage trying to reach her.

Inukuza Kiba, part of the entourage, didn’t dodge Tenro Ryuka in time and didn't even apologize as the woman fell against a waiter carrying a tray full of Hibiscus Sours that flew in a bizarrely beautiful arch - straight into Naruto’s back. 

The next thing Sasuke knew, he was fussing over Naruto in the private living room of his wing at the main house. 

“Careful with that kimono, bastard!! It’s from mom’s kabuki collection, probably a hundred years old!”

He merely grunted, picking up the last glass pieces from the folded fabric and turning to ring for Madame Atsuki. “Take it all off, you’re not hurt, but we should wash it right away.”

“Of course I’m not hurt, I told you a million times while you were carrying me like a barbarian. What the fuck, Sasuke?”

Sasuke had no explanation for his behavior, so he just stormed back towards Naruto and started pulling his clothes off, making the omega yell even louder.

“Akki-san, help!” 

“Sasuke-san, please step away,” she said sternly, and Sasuke did, of course. This was the woman that took care of him since he was a baby and he knew better. “Go to your room and fetch Naruto-kun something to wear, will you? Naruto-kun, let me help you with that. No worries, I’ll take care of it personally.”

Sasuke let out a string of curses when he closed the bedroom door. He thanked Madame Atsuki for being the sensible one. What the fuck was he doing, acting like an idiot? He felt rubbed the wrong way the moment Hinata started throwing her honey-sweet scent in Naruto’s direction. Disgusting. No matter how pathetically hard she tried, she had no business trying to allure his ome-

 _Well, fuck me._ He thought, lying on his bed for a bit.

“Oi, teme, get me some clothes!” Naruto stormed in, while Sasuke made an effort not to look at him. “What the fuck, why is everything packed up?”

“I bought an apartment.”

“Oh, really? Wait, why didn’t you tell me?”

A sigh.

“Because I can’t move in yet, and I knew you would want to see it immediately,” he replied, monotone, still staring at this frescoed ceiling. The Renaissance sky with soft clouds was something he’d definitely miss, he’ll have to ask his mother for the artist’s contact. 

“Well, now I don’t wanna see it asshole -ah, finally!” and, after a rustling sound, “You can look now, teme, I’m dressed.”

“I’ve seen you in less.”

“Uh, I’m not the one who just tried to undress you like a crazy person and now can’t look you in the eye.”

Why was Naruto so fucking perceptive sometimes?

“You smell like shit, by the way,” he added, falling face-first on the fluffy bed. Sasuke stared at him with a frown. “Don’t look at me like that, what’s your problem now?”

Sasuke reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Naruto’s ear, fingers lingering. His eyes were so blue, so open, he felt his breath catch. He wanted this man, and it felt like a punch to the gut. His hand started trembling and he retrieved it, feeling his heart stutter, his alpha stirring his insides, pressuring his teeth. 

“Sasuke?” he asked softly, cheek pressed against the cotton mattress, brows slightly furrowed. It was his turn to raise his hand, touching his temple so tenderly, face impossibly open and Sasuke felt like drowning, drowning, drowning.

“I can’t accept anybody else.”

“Huh?”

He understood now, how he’s been holding all this longing, why he hurt and hurt when he was with Naruto, why he ran away from him.

“I love you, usuratonkachi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! This fic will have three parts in total and it's mostly written already. I do have to warn you I have health issues that can get in the way of my plans, but I intend to publish this one weekly. Be safe!
> 
> Tae


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: an explicit sex scene starts when they’re heading to the hotel which is the main reason this chapter is so much bigger.

Twitter search: #teascandal

**odd eye @shawolzy • 4d**

Imagine being one of the richest, most gorgeous omegas on the planed and being called delulu by a subpar beta #teascandal #justiceforHH

130 Retweets 375 Quote Tweets 1.366 Likes

  
  
  


**translucid @croptoftheworst • 2d**

that girl was always fishy to me no wonder shes throwing this over the top wedding party

disgusting 

#teascandal

56 Retweets 74 Likes

  
  
  


**lana @akashilana • 4d**

I wonder if UM will invite HH to tea! About time HH gets her alpha! #teascandal

30 Retweets 2 Quote Tweets 57 Likes

  
  
  


**konoha sucks @ofmiceandninja • 7h**

Plot twist: Hinata actually did it to get Sasuke jealous of HER #teascandal

193 Retweets 78 Quote Tweets 216 Likes

**lana @akashilana • 7h**

you must be new here don’t use their names your account will be wiped clean.

  
  


-

  
  


“I guess I… I’m scared,” Naruto darted his eyes around the office, taking in nothing, brain buzzing.

As soon as he was able to, the omega resumed his weekly therapy sessions with Dr. B. After years of evading his mother’s insistence that he began seeing a specialist, Naruto now can’t thank her enough. Dr. B was hilarious and a generally great person, most of all, he gave clear guidance and never judged or rushed him.

About ten minutes ago, the therapist asked a simple question that put his brain in overdrive, leaving him slightly on edge. _Why did he ask Sasuke to keep their relationship quiet for now?_

Naruto struggled a bit, dragging his eyes back to Dr. B, who remained relaxed and open. 

“I keep thinking that it’ll be easier, when he dumps me, ya know?”

“Your relationship started a week ago.”

“I know! I know, and it’s good, it’s good, I’m just…” there were so many words, coming at once, he applied himself to unweave them like he learned. "The day Gaara broke up with me, I thought he would actually ask me to move to Suna with him. I… I was so shocked and he started saying all this stuff. How he didn’t want me to have to choose between him and my family. That he couldn't bear to be the one to take me away from my precious people, to make me choose,” his eyes filled with tears, a lump lodging itself in his throat. _What a traitor of a brain_ , he thought, and _why do you have to be such a mess?_

Dr. B quietly extended him a tissue and he took it but didn’t use it. His hands playing with it instead.

“It was such a bad excuse. Suna isn’t that far, I’d just need to take the jet and less than two hours later I’d be in Konoha. I was so ready… I thought he was it, that we were going to -” he choked, and looked at the torn tissue on his hands. Dr. B handed him another pair and he dried his face.

“I-I don’t know why I’m crying, I'm over that, now.”

“It is normal since we haven’t met before you left and I take it you didn’t talk to anyone about it?”

Naruto let out a shaky breath, “yeah, you’re right.”

He wasn’t second guessing his feelings for Sasuke, that he was sure of. He wouldn’t dare mess with him like that. But there was this incessant voice in his head that told him that Sasuke would get rid of him, eventually, like they all did when Naruto proved to be too much or not nearly enough. 

And it’d be so much harder for him, with Sasuke. Two years serving in the military were more than enough for him to forget all about Gaara, but with Sasuke? God, they barely even began and he was already in too deep.

“I don’t know why, but… they always start by saying they want me for who I am. Which is exactly what I always wanted to hear, yeah? I know better now than to fall for that, and Sasuke never had to say this shit to make me know he saw me for who I am. It’s… so different and I’m so afraid I’ll fuck it up. He’s my oldest friend, my lighthouse, I’ve always looked up to him,” he bit his lip, wringing his hands together.

“You remained friends with most of the people you dated, like Shikamaru.” 

The blond frowned, “Yeah, but Shika is Shika and… I don’t want that, with Sasuke.”

“You cannot control anything outside of your actions. You know now how your response to trauma makes you act in ways you will regret later on.” 

Dr. B watched steadily as Naruto’s eyes darted all around the room again, waiting until he had his attention back.

“There’s a possibility you will try to push him away, to make your predictions true. They are not healthy and they are not right - you can’t control the future like that.”

It would be just like him, to sabotage this unconsciously.

“Check yourself, Naruto. You are stronger now and you learned well. Allow yourself to love and be loved.”

  
  


-

  
  


KONOHA DAILY NEWS

home / news / celebrity

**WEDDING PLANS AREN’T KEEPING THIS COUPLE FROM ACHIEVING THEIR PERSONAL GOALS**

The joining between billionaire heiress and UFC fighter is certain to make history, but the arrangements aren’t keeping the couple from work and study.

  
  


Spotted having brunch at a cozy café in central Konoha, Haruno Sakura (27, β) and Rock Lee (29, α) celebrated their five year anniversary in the same place as their first date. The couple is as busy as ever, with Rock Lee disputing the belt against Connor Dustin Poirier next Wednesday and Sakura resuming her specialization at Konoha’s General Hospital, and attending her fiance’s matches. The beta had been a staple at UFC battles for years now, except for the time when she served in the military.

Rock Lee seemed immensely proud of her time in service and held her hand when Haruno commented how some months have been particularly hard for her. The beta spent the last two years as a field doctor for the army. She said she was inspired to enlist by her friend, the omega Uzumaki Naruto. “I acknowledge how lucky and privileged I am, so it is a way to give back somehow.” The Konoha Daily News is definitely proud of her, although there isn't much news about the wedding details.

“I’m sure you will have plenty to report. My fiancé and my closest friends are working hard to make it my dream come true,” the bride-to-be mentioned, positively glowing. A month ago, Twitter exploded with dreadful speculation about the couple, but the heiress seemed unfazed, dismissing it as people getting the wrong idea. Rock Lee’s own statement is best served in all caption: “OF COURSE WE LOVE EACH OTHER. MY SAKURA-CHAN HAS PROVED THIS OVER AND OVER. OUR WEDDING WILL BE AS GREAT AS THE POWER OF OUR YOUTHFUL LOVE.”

  
  


-

  
  


When the slot machine at her favorite exclusive club in Tanzaku showed a row of perfectly lined sevens, Tsunade knew her day would soon turn to shit.

“Wow! How rare!” Shizune exclaimed, unnecessarily, “huh, you’re leaving without collecting the money?”

“I’m not wasting my time in here anymore,” Tsunade answered, purposefully walking towards the exit door in the labyrinthic corridors of the club. She might be an incorrigible gambler, but as long as her luck was shit in games, her life would be good and thriving. The triple 7s didn’t sit well with her.

She turned briefly to the left, where a floor-to-ceiling window showed a picturesque view of Tanzaku castle. Shizune gasped and excitedly talked about how beautiful it looked, but it went over her head when, at the end of the corridor, a tall, long-haired figure stood. Tsunade frowned.

Orochimaru looked even paler in his purple kimono, an odd set of snakes stitched on the length of his sleeves, bizarrely realistic heads with angry expressions ending at his shoulders.

“Long time no see,” she managed to get out, hoping her cold greeting would clue Shizune in about keeping quiet. There would be no friendly introductions.

“Ah, how wonderful to stumble into you, Tsunade. If I was looking, I’m sure I’d never find you.”

A rueful smile slashed her face. _Yeah, right. That’s what her bad feeling was about._

“I've heard Benzaiten been doing quite well. Your auction for the scrolls is all over the news.”

“Oh, it certainly is. Can you believe such treasure fell into my hands?”

“I hardly can,” it was definitely too good to be true, which could be attested by Orochimaru’s dark chuckle at her answer.

“We’re preparing for the most illustrious guests next weekend, why don’t you come over to Oto too?”

“Thanks, but I won’t be available.”

“Of course not. Though it would be wonderful to have both you and that lovely ward of yours, Uzumaki Naruto, isn't it?”

Tsunade’s temper flared, and she purposefully stepped into Orochimaru’s space, looking at him eye to eye.

“I’m sure Naruto will _love_ relieving you of the scrolls,” she kept her gaze steady, posturing. Orochimaru wouldn’t keep up for long, what with her alpha scent dominating the corridor, and his weak beta stance already crumbling. 

Asshole. Tsunade will die before Orochimaru comes even close to Naruto.

The beta ended up acquiescing to the posture battle, showing his neck. Tsunade grabbed Shizune by the hand, high heels purposefully clicking on the marble floors until she reached the exit.

Once upon a time, Orochimaru was a brilliant young man, a close and dear friend. Now all she could taste was bitterness. The man was too greedy, too vile. He cared about himself only, not giving a damn about anyone else, even the people who loved him.

So lost in thoughts of the past, she suddenly bumped against an unsuspecting pedestrian.

“Oi, pay attention where you’re goin i- Oh, Tsunade-sama!” a pink-haired girl screeched, face turning from apeshit to a blushing mess in a split second. Tsunade knew that face, from Konoha General Hospital, she was the rich kid with high scores and brilliant experience. What was her name again? Sumire? Momo?

“Haruno Sakura!” right, Sakura, thanks Shizune, “What a surprise to see you here!”

The girly blushed again, pulling the arm of a tall, muscly alpha with a funny haircut. They made an oddly complementary pairing, what with the greens and pinks. And both clearly didn’t lack for wealth, sporting tasteful designer outfits and the insanely big engagement ring on her finger. Funny that this is the one who soon became known as a force to reckon with at the hospital.

“Lee brought me to the castle as a surprise gift. It’s a lovely view, have you been?”

“I believe we were just heading there!” Shizune didn’t miss a beat.

“Yeah, listen, Sakura, right?”

“Yes, Tsunade-sama!”

“I won’t let the people at the hospital go easy on you.”

“O-ok?”

“If you want to make it to director in ten years, you’ll need guidance,” the beta perked up at that, shoulders straight like a soldier, “We’ll start after your wedding.”

Shizune held a giggle as Sakura murmured _holy shit_ under her breath.

“I won’t disappoint you, Tsunade-sama!”

“Very well, I believe we were on our way to the castle.” Tsunade started walking again, passing the couple. “Oh, and Sakura?”

“Y-yes, Tsunade-sama?”

“Telt that loud-mouthed friend of yours that I’ll disown him if he doesn’t come to visit me soon.”

“Yes, Tsunade-sama!”

Damn brats, making her life difficult.

  
  


\- 

Alt text: a YouTube thumbnail showing Uzumaki Naruto in a tight ponytail and army uniform, facing forward with a serious expression. To his right, a text in bright yellow against a lilac background reads: “AN OMEGA IN THE ARMY?”

**AN OMEGA IN THE ARMY? How I enlisted for active duty in the navy!**

It’s Naruto! • 100.664 views • 10 minutes ago

  
  


-

  
  


>> Nice video, dobe. How long until the military gives you a warning?

Naruto snorted, immediately typing an answer. Idiot Sasuke.

Idiot Sasuke who was his boyfriend now.

Fuck.

i’ve done eveything according to guideline, asshole, noones taking me down <<

>> Not with that thick head of yours, no.

>> Enjoying your frappe?

He groaned, side-eyeing the caramel frappuccino at his desk, and spinning around his chair until he felt dizzy. After his therapy session, he headed straight to his studio at The Spiral, one of the high rises built by uncle Yamato’s company. The view from the 27th floor was really nice, and he took some time appreciating it, leaving Sasuke on read for a few minutes. He snickered, picturing the pissed alpha frowning at his phone. 

The studio was actually quite a simple thing: a small office slash editing isle, kitchen, bathroom, and a spacious room for filming. His setting was completely casual, with a battered down orange sofa in front of a green wall. A gigantic ramen poster was placed dead center, a privileged space for his favorite food. It’s still the same way as when he began his channel in the dorm at boarding school and he wouldn’t change it for anything. 

His viewers responded to that, to how he wasn’t just an ostentatious trust fund baby who got a high-end studio at the top of the world somewhere. 

Right now, he was at the editing table, checking the graphs to his views for the last video. Seems like he hasn’t lost his touch, even after a 2-year absence.

He’ll need to hire an editor soon, tho, doing it himself was such a pain in the ass. With the income he got from the channel, he could hire a couple of people to help. Maybe Konohamaru knew of someone.

its good, but the chantilly was all weird when i got here <<

>> What took you so long to get to the studio?

i havent been around for 2 years asshole <<

i missed mr yang at the garage entrance we had a lot to catch up<<

They’ve been texting since morning. Before his session with Dr. B. Sasuke asked about his plans and when Naruto arrived at the door to his studio, his favorite drink was waiting for him. The writing on the cup read “usuratonkachi” and Naruto had to hold on to the sliver of annoyance at the name instead of giving into the soft warm feeling that threatened to make him cry over a caramel frappuccino.

>> I’m flying to Iwa now.

>> Don’t forget we leave at 10 in the morning on Saturday.

>> We have reservations for the evening after the auction

His stomach fucking fluttered at that. Not only Sasuke decided to accompany him to the Benzaiten auction in Oto (which he hated for still undisclosed reasons), he put together the whole trip in record time. Naruto didn’t have to move a finger. He’ll just have to relay the information to his mom as close as possible to their time of departure so she wouldn’t have time to question him too much.

good luck with your deal! <<

and thanks for the drink, teme ♡<<

>> usuratonkachi

  
  


-

  
  


During routine excavations in Iron Land’s oldest burial site, Sannin Jiraya’s team unearthed a cluster of scrolls carefully protected by the most exquisite charm inscriptions. He knew he had something special in hand immediately. Something that would rack up millions if he played his cards right. Maybe even break a record somewhere. Ha! Tsunade will never pester him again for owing her a couple of mils.

He would go on a grand tour around the world, showcasing it to museums and collectors. He’d make sure Orochimaru would be the last person to see it, so he would be foaming at the mouth when it was his turn. Let the snake sit in anticipation, first, then he’d go in for the kill.

Which was exactly how he _lost_ the scrolls barely a month later. Damn Orochimaru and his perfectly executed plan of getting Jiraya high on drinks, gambling, and women. Damn him to hell.

  
  


-

  
  


Sitting inside a discreet booth atop the auction room, Orochimaru perused the VVIP skybox. Benzaiten was filled with the world’s most renowned collectors, all gathered prettily in his finest lounge while their representatives bid downstairs. The scrolls would definitely set a new record tonight. They didn’t, however, bring a bigger sense of self-satisfaction than spotting Sasuke-kun in his auction house.

Orochimaru licked his lips. Sasuke-kun was clad in a suit that took all possible advantage of his alpha constitution, with a pressed shirt two buttons too open. A thin, long chain stopped mid-sternum, with a diamond pendant catching the light just so. He stood close to that blond Uzumaki heir, who was plastered against the glass wall.

Perfect.

The rivalry between the childhood friends was legendary and if both were bidding, he had a chance at actually doubling the world record. 

And maybe even score a private meeting with Sasuke-kun himself.

  
  


-

  
  


Inside the skybox, Naruto thrummed in excitement. It felt like he’d been waiting for years to get his hands on the scroll! A big part of ancient history was ready to be unlocked right in front of him. There was a whole team assembled to crack it, including Shika. The alpha might have sounded as unenthusiastic as ever, but Naruto knew he was looking forward to it. He could already picture the scrolls in the new pavilion at Konoha Museum, with state-of-the-art illumination and complementary painted walls.

“Careful not to fall over,” Sasuke murmured in his right ear, and his heart skipped a beat.

“This is a bulletproof glass right here, asshole.”

“Yeah, and they’ll kick you out if you keep slobbering all over it.”

“Oi, who’s slobbering!”

Their relationship hasn’t changed since Sasuke’s confession - much. There was the fact that Naruto could kiss him senseless instead of stirring petty fights, which was definitely a plus. Also, Sasuke’s been taking him out to eat quite regularly, sometimes in different cities. They boarded his private jet, once. It was ridiculous. He even managed to convince Ichiraku to let them have the place to themselves! Now _that_ was wonderful.

_The only thing missing_ , Naruto contemplated while staring at Sasuke’s shameless cleavage, _is some privacy_ . His mom and Mikoto-son were hovering over them with wicked smiles. He was more than ready to hijack that jet and head to a private island with his alpha. Huh, his Sasuke. Wait, wait. _With_ Sasuke. Yeah.

The lights began to dim and he snapped back to reality. On the wall behind the high table of the auction room, the scrolls were slowly being unrolled. Against the cobalt blue wall and with the theatrical lighting, they seemed to glow from within. He let out a quiet grasp. Oh man, they were _beautiful_. He sneaked a glance at Sasuke and his expression was definitely impressed too. 

  
  


“Ladies and gentlemen, a set of six scrolls discovered in Iron Land’s ancient burial site, signed by Hagoromo Otsutsuki, at 40 million.”

The auction floor came alive, a sea of neutrally dressed people raising small blue paddles. Naruto watched his representative like a hawk. The price was quickly rising and it barely even started.

“... I have 67 million, do I have six and eight? We have 68 with Shinki. Six and nine with Kitto,”

When they reached $80 million things seemed to cool down a bit and half the room went to the refreshment table. Naruto was smiling like a maniac, cheeks starting to hurt a little. His phone rang.

“Naruto-sama, we’re going to pass your limit soon.”

“Damn, these people are no joke. Keep going until I stop you, Shinki-san.”

“... we have 85 million on the left, 86 million bid back to Shinki...”

He was so close! It would require a certain juggling to pay $100 million but he hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

“... at 95 million for Hagoromo’s scroll. Give me one hundred? At one hundred million with Alex. Give me five?”

Fuck.

  
  


-

  
  


“Who is this ridiculous foreigner who will not stop bidding?” Hinata said in frustration, unable to control the tears in her eyes. Naruto-kun’s dealer had withdrawn at 110, and the battle was now between her, the Suna Museum, and that _Alex_.

“What is the price up to now?” Neji-san asked as he sharpened the sushi knife. 

Hinata kept her silence. She loved that they could spend time together like this, these days, but her cousin still had that awful stare that made her feel completely inappropriate sometimes. Rationally, she could argue that the investment was pre-approved, even though the 9 digit price tag was a bit of a stretch. But if Neji-san’s face started showing any trace of judgment right now, she’d start bawling.

“Hinata-san?”

She couldn’t hold her whimper when they beat $140 million. But then Naruto-kun’s enthusiasm came to mind.

_This auction is not over until I say it’s over!_

“Holy shit Benzaiten just scored 145 million!” Hanabi came belting from the garden, “Nee-san are you still bidding? OMG you’re gonna spend a whole year allowance on this!”

Hinata grit her teeth, feeling tears down her eyes, hating how her traitorous emotions got the best of her again.

She felt her cousin sit beside her and gently pry the iPad from her trembling hands.

“I’ll continue this for you. What’s your limit?”

  
  


-

  
  


OTOGAKURE, SOUND LAND, 8:25 P.M.

This is special correspondent Dosu Kinuta reporting for CNN International. I am live at the Benzaiten auction house, where the world’s top collectors are in a frenzied battle for The Sage of Six Path scrolls. The price just hit $160 million. It is now more than double the most expensive artwork sold in Asia, a 27-meter-long painting from China's Ming Dynasty sold for $68 million in 2019. We’re told that one of the remaining bidders is a representative for the Suna Museum, another suspected bidder is Hyuuga Hiashi. We don’t know who the third mystery bidder is yet. Back to you, Christie. 

  
  


-

  
  


Sasuke broke their agreement by grabbing Naruto’s hand and steering him away from the skybox. Most people were too distracted by the intense bidding war between Alex and Kitto to spare them any attention, anyway. Naruto’s been visibly distressed since the Suna museum backed off when they reached $200 million. The omega had to withdraw way earlier, but he was probably hoping Suna would get it.

Outside, the air was too chilly for the end of summer. But this was Oto and the weather was shitty any time of the year.

“At this price, it would be idiotic to continue anyway,” Naruto muttered unprompted. More to himself than anything else.

“It’s 220 million too much to hand over to Orochimaru,” he replied, which made the blond snort.

“You’re right. I wonder if that Kitto’s representing the Hyuugas.”

“That’s why he looked familiar.”

“Hyeah, that old man Hiashi has quite a collection. We’ve bidded against each other more than once.”

Naruto tried his best to win against private collectors such as Hiashi, who kept their winnings tightly secured, far away from the public eye. The omega had no qualms about shedding $100 million just to donate the artwork to the museum (sometimes anonymously). Sasuke smiled, soft, Naruto was optimistic to the core, believing he could use his fortune for good.

They turned left, into a small, quiet street where the alpha stopped to knock at the door of an unassuming house. A small woman dressed in a brown dress and cream apron answered the door, letting them in. Naruto looked slightly baffled when they entered a cozy restaurant, but turned stupefied as they were ushered into a table by a small landscape on the wall.

He looked at the painting intently for a few moments, while Sasuke relished the view. Naruto's long blond tresses were tied into a messy french braid, falling straight down his back. A red Yohji Yamamoto deconstructed coat highlighted his strong shoulders and showed a sneak of form-fitting, black mesh t-shirt. His jewelry glittered in yellow gold, all pieces following modern, geometric motifs.

Suddenly, Naruto gasped.

“Is that a Turner?”

“Yeah, the owner is quite the art enthusiast.”

In fact, Sasuke bought that Turner when he was 23. At the time, Jugo was one of his closest friends and the only one other than Naruto who would appreciate the hell out of the painting. Speaking of which, the ginger seemingly decided to bring their food himself. Naruto perked up at the number of dishes being carried in their direction.

“We didn’t even order yet.”

“That’s not how it works here. Jugo will serve what Jugo will serve.”

“Always good to see you, Sasuke,” the ginger said while placing their food. Naruto took a deep breath, inhaling the mouth watering smell. 

“Same, Jugo. This is Naruto, you’ve heard about him.”

“I certainly did,” Jugo answered, with a hint at a smirk in Sasuke’s direction. He then turned to the omega and extended his hand, smiling kindly.

“Pleased to meet you! I can’t believe you have a Turner _and_ food like this in the same place!” he shook the alpha’s hand excitedly.

Outside of their little Konoha bubble, Naruto hasn't been introduced to any of his friends. Not that he had many, and they were all scattered around. He was glad Naruto seemed to like Jugo.

“Please join us if you can! I’m sure you two have some catching up to do!”

Jugo looked at Sasuke, who nodded with a slight smile.

When he turned to the table, he took in the myriad of fish and meats doused in glistening sauce, steamed seasonal vegetables, and six different types of soup and steamed bread. Naruto dove right in, filling his plate and eating with gusto. All the while, he managed to keep a lively conversation, filling in the silence when the two quiet alphas started eating. 

At two in the morning, Jugo offered to take them to the hotel, but Sasuke declined, arguing that The Peninsula was just two blocks away. Naruto thanked Jugo profusely and, to the man’s surprise, gave him a big hug before taking off towards their hotel. He finally looked relaxed, tan skin glowing under the streetlights and Sasuke realized this was the first time they’d be alone together. 

Really alone.

When the omega turned to face him, eyes sparkling with mirth, Sasuke’s breath was punched right out of his chest. Naruto’s smell turned literally mouth watering, and the blond smirked when he noticed the change in Sasuke’s own scent. His blue eyes pierced him as he stood paralized at the sidewalk.

Naruto approached, taking him by the hand, smiling tenderly. By the time they entered the lobby and caught the elevator to the penthouse, Sasuke’s heart was threatening to end him. As soon as the doors shut, he closed in on Naruto, kissing him deeply, filling his hands with the omega’s subtle curves, rubbing and grabbing what he could over the mesh shirt. 

Too soon, he felt pressured to step back and finally noticed they had arrived at their suite. Pushing Naruto's jacket off, he dedicated time to suck on the column of the blond’s neck, feeling his jaw tighten when he licked the sensitive scent gland that elicited a delicious moan from the omega and holy shit, his smell was driving him crazy. Even more crazy.

Naruto roughly pulled him backward by the hair, eyes looking wild, and ground their hips together. 

“Bedroom”

“This whole room is ours,” he crowded the omega closer to the sofa, kissing him on the lips and ignoring the pull against his head. Before he could push Naruto onto the sofa, he was met with resistance.

“Bed, Sasuke,” Naruto pulled harder at his hair, 

and Sasuke growled

fuck, actually growled

and picked the blond up by the ass, nails digging into the soft flesh, leaving him no choice but to hold on with his arms, with his legs, rubbing their erections together. The back of Naruto’s pants was damp and he ached to rip them off.

“Bed, _now_ ,” Naruto snarled at him, biting his ear harshly, and Sasuke obeyed, walking purposefully towards the king-sized bed where they disentangled just to tangle themselves together again, pulling at each other's clothes furiously.

_Naked Naruto was a masterpiece_. Sasuke swallowed hard, taking in the honeyed skin, with defined muscles and the prettiest cock he’s ever seen. A pearl of precum caught the light just so, slowly dripping over the flushed length. He licked his lips and went down to lick the plump pink head, feeling Naruto’s hand back at his scalp. 

“Nng, Sasuke… don't. tease. bastard”

Which only spurred him to tease him more, of course, dragging his fingers from Naruto’s tights slowly down his ass. The omega was leaking, shamelessly thrusting his hips so Sasuke would take more of him. The alpha grinned, feeling the soft, slicked flesh around the pink entrance of his lover, massaging him there and eliciting the most delicious moan. 

Sasuke lifted his head with a loud popping noise, soaking up on how exquisite Naruto looked, blushing all the way to his chest, nipples poking out obscenely.

“You are so beautiful,” he said just because, and Naruto’s eyes widened, his mouth releasing a surprised gasp.

_Oh._

Pulling out his slicked fingers, he fisted that pretty, pretty cock and licked his lips, dragging out shudders from the omega.

“Look at you, so ready for me. You’re so perfect, Na-ru-to.”

“Aah, fuck! C’mere, teme.”

They kissed fiercely, with Naruto’s hands scratching at his back, his waist, his ass, until they were completely pressed up against each other and Sasuke felt like an inferno was building inside of him.

He was suddenly flipped and barely recovered from the dizziness when Naruto grabbed his hand and guided it to his ass. Easily slipping in a finger, feeling the muscles spasm around it, Sasuke swallowed air. 

“Condom?” the blonde asked moving in tandem when Sasuke thrusted another finger in, moaning when he started a scissoring motion.

“In the bathroom. but. Naruto- fuck, I- I’m clean, the military suppressants are still good and I haven’t, after. before you I-”

A third finger in, Naruto choked, “me neither”

A fourth finger in and Sasuke was ready to beg, “ _please_ ”

And, God, Naruto’s smile will be the end of him.

_I’ll be ruined_ , he thought wildly, watching hypnotized how Naruto’s beautiful, powerful body lowered over his cock, and _I can’t accept anyone but you, you, you_ -

He held still, focusing on _not cumming on the spot for fucks sake_ , fingers pressing hard enough to leave marks on the omega’s powerhouse tights as Naruto rode him for solid twenty minutes.

Holy shit, there was sex and then there was _sex with Naruto_. Sasuke’s alpha soon started raging after so long laying back and taking it, though. So he planted his feet on the mattress and flipped them, fisting the long blond locks lose with one hand while pulling Naruto’s knee all the way up to his shoulder with the other. 

Sinking back inside the omega with fervor, he put his back into it and made Naruto _scream_.

“Fffuuuuck, Sas-”

Sasuke disentangled his hand from the silky, messy hair and dragged his thumb over reddened lips. Naruto opened them so sweetly, sucking him in, putting pressure in his finger, clenching tightly around his cock. He lowered down, mouthing at his neck again, dragging his lips up to Naruto's ear and licking it just so, moaning when he felt like it.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” and Naruto whimpered at that, fucking sobbed when Sasuke turned him sideways, locked his leg around his waist and changed the angle. From this position, he could see his cock pistoning in Naruto’s gorgeous, gorgeous ass, the twisted arch of his waist, the strong width of his shoulders and - ah, fuck - how his hands were now holding on to the mattress for dear life.

“Nnh, Sasuke- feels so good,” he cried into the pillow, body completely at the mercy of his alpha, “please, Sasuke, plea-nng”

Sasuke gathered himself enough to speak coherently again. “Can I knot you, babe? Can I tie you to my cock?”

“Ah! YES! Yes, yes, please, Sasuke”

Letting the omega’s leg down, pressing his hips against the bed for leverage, Sasuke thrust into him, rushing to completion and feeling his knot inflate. He sneaked his hand down until he grabbed Naruto’s painfully hard cock and stroked in tandem.

“Come on my knot, babe?”, and, like he just said the magic words, the omega fucking did, spilling on his hand, on the mattress and Sasuke cursed as his knot fully formed and he saw black as he came, falling on top of Naruto’s strong back.

He came back to reality with an elbow to his side. _Oof_.

“You’re crushing me, asshole”, Naruto grumbled but didn’t move. Sasuke maneuvered them so they laid sideways, still attached. He noticed Naruto’s hand massaging his own stomach.

“Does it hurt?”

“N-no I just… It’s cramping, a bit.” Sasuke frowned, raising his head to look at the omega’s face, noticing the blush was even stronger than before.

The blond pouted.

“You’re way bigger than I'm us- than I expected.”

His alpha was ready to start howling in pleasure, so Sasuke buried his face on the nape of Naruto’s neck instead, applying both his hands to soothe his omega.

He might never recover from this, but he’d make damn sure he wouldn’t _have to_.

  
  


-

  
  


**Anko spills the tea 🍵💦 @redbeanpaste • 50min**

US and UN caught sharing dinner with a hunky alpha at a super-exclusive restaurant in Oto. they were rumored to have attended Benzaiten auction that broke 4 world records

109 Retweets 33 Quote Tweets 1.438 Likes

**konoha sucks @ofmiceandninja • 45min**

they been real quiet lately when will US be accused of a little government betrayal again?

300 Retweets 187 Quote Tweets 2.045 Likes

  
  


**odd eye @shawolzy • 45min**

BRO THAT WAS A LOOK BRO

10 Likes

  
  


**translucid @croptoftheworst • 30min**

The military must have had a field day when US finally enlisted

6 Retweets 23 Likes

  
  
  


**lana @akashilana • 30min**

so true, still waiting for UN to go back to desecrating statues of questionable leaders

3 Retweets 17 Likes

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William Turner is a 19th century landscape painter.  
> The auction was inspired by a video of Christie's Salvator Mundi Auction on YouTube. It is the most expensive artwork in the world, currently, at $400 million dollars.
> 
> -
> 
> So yeah, who knew that a sex scene would add so many words huh. Phew, that was hard to write, I feel like my grasp on Sasukes pov is still a bit shaky.
> 
> You might have noticed already but I changed the number of chapters. I kept adding to the outline and… yeah. I’m still aiming for a short fic tho, so don’t worry! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts about this chapter if possible. Thank you for reading!


	3. Part 3

_Yamanaka Ino added Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji to “Bridesmaids”_

TT: welcome, Naruto!!

UN: hey there ten ten!

HN: Care to explain, Ino?

YI: werent you supposed to be a genius or something?

HN: I’m best man

HN: Therefore, no reason to be in this group

YI: I’m not changing it to men of honor or some shit because of u so suck it

UN: xjioxjaiojxa

TT: omg ino

YI: anyway, the birdies want a joint bach party

TT: great! sounds like less work to all of us

HN: I see.

YI: you see

UN: I can get us Uzushio!

TT: ...

TT: thats a whole island?

UN: Yeah!

UN: u think we need a bigger space?

HN: No, one entire island seems about just enough for a dozen of people.

TT: god, neji

TT: that’s a great idea, naruto!

YI: Neji, think you can lend us your boat?

TT: oooh, so the party begins even before we arrive? 

TT: i can get calvin harris, Lee loves him

YI: good, i’ll take care of the boat catering and decor

HN: …

HN: I didn’t give the ok for the boat?

UN: ooh i’ll plan for the fireworks to come from the beach so we can watch it from the sea at night

YI: perfect!

YI: this will be the easiest party planning I’ve ever done

HN: Did you even read what I said?

  
  


-

When Sakura-chan announced that she closed the contract on her wedding party buffet and asked _you have plans in motion already for the bach party, right?_ Ino panicked. Objectively, she knew that Sakura-chan wanted to get married as soon as she got off service, but it's been only a couple of months since they returned! At least she had everything settled now to the celebration during the weekend before the wedding, two weeks from now. Shutting off her phone and picking up a sake cup, she perused the party, making a mental note to congratulate her florists for another impeccable job.

The main house of the Hyuuga was a magnificent one-story building that stretched over fifty acres of land right in the heart of Konoha. While the house and gardens held immeasurable historical value, prime land like this would go for billions on the market. Not that such a thing would ever happen, obviously. Today they were having an intimate gathering of about a hundred people right outside the bamboo doors of the northeast garden. Hinata-chan explained it belonged to her late mother, and that she began to recuperate it a year before they all enlisted.

Seems that now Hinata-chan deemed the garden ready, and decided to celebrate her first big landscape project with her friends. Ino was, of course, hired to help with the flower decor for the welcoming cocktails. Her team assembled a divine setting of modern ikebana that enhanced the room's wood ceiling and painted paper walls perfectly. She had to hide a shit-eating grin behind her cup as she spotted the Wagarashi twins demanding pictures with her arrangements as a background. These new money babies were great for business, what with their tendency to broadcast every single thing they did on social media.

While Instagram posts were definitely part of her marketing agenda for the business, she couldn't imagine living in such a manner. Her monthly fashion allowance might be higher than the Yamanaka flower shop's annual income, but Ino wasn't raised to do anything less than honest work. So she made sure to have a proper occupation and found out that seeing her business thrive brought more joy than buying an entire Chanel collection fresh from the runway. It helped that none of her friends were idle either, being old money meant that your grandparents controlled a lot of what one did, and would never allow an empty-headed spender in their wills.

Sasuke and Naruto were sorts of the only exception to this rule between their close friends. But the alpha went on to make his own billion-dollar company and Naruto’s YouTube channel amassed a number of followers bigger than most countries' entire populations. While the omega was a funny creator and managed to talk about important things from time to time, he was also brilliant at PR speeches, as his father and mother would both enthusiastically attest. It wouldn't be long, actually, before he was announced as the next face of Uzushio Industries. This information, of course, remained inner-circle only.

"I wonder how exhausting it must be, to feed people with every single thing you do all the time." Commented a tall, blonde woman, nodding towards the Wagarashi twins who seemed to be recording a video about the food, now.

"Temari-hime, good evening," Ino greeted, after humming in agreement. Princess Temari of Suna looked like a veritable queen in a purple Zuhair Murad gown.

"Temari, if you will. I must say that your flowers are exquisite tonight, Yamanaka-san."

"Oh, please call me Ino, and thank you." Her compliment was really held in high regard, Suna boasted a world-famous botanical garden in the middle of the desert and the royal family was actively involved with maintaining it. "I, too, can't imagine willfully allowing people into my life like this."

"But we aren't much different than those influences, are we?" Sakura-chan chimed in, coming from Ino's blind side, "Ino, Temari-hime."

"Different sides, same coin?" Temari answered, nodding in greeting and appreciating Sakura-chan's traditional kimono. Last week, the beta was fretting over whether she should come to the party or not. But Hinata-chan sent her a hand-signed invite, a tentative apology, it would be rude not to accept it.

"More like same side, different coins," Ino spoke, "We're both in the media, but for entirely different reasons."

"Mm, it's all about who has more control in the end, isn't it? These girls will be slaves to showing what the public demands forever." Sakura-chan mused, "But wait, I came in because they're inaugurating the garden now, we must go, stop eyeing the food Ino-pig!"

Sighing and heading to the wooden stairs on the engawa, Ino spotted Hinata-chan and her father by the garden doors. The omega looked like she was searching for someone in the crowd, and Ino tried not to make too many assumptions. Close to them, Sasuke-kun stood tall in a white hakama over an equally white kimono subtly embroidered in purple. He held his mother's arm, looking like a picture-perfect son should. Many eyes were on both of them for many different reasons. It was undeniable, however, how Sasuke-kun managed to capture everyone's attention with his mere presence.

"Hey Ino, did you try the fried rice balls already?" Chouji asked, approaching them. His eyes widened a bit at the sight of Temari, and he bowed towards her after offering Ino one of the rice balls. She bit into it.

"Hm, I wish I knew what they put into those."

"Tch, troublesome," approached Shika, holding a wooden tray full of them. "Yo, Temari, you should get one, the Hyuuga cook is legendary for them."

The alpha princess smiled sharply at him and licked her lips.

Huh.

How interesting, now.

  
  


-

  
  


Hinata didn't remember much about her small inauguration speech, but it was probably for the best.

When the bamboo doors were opened and the garden was finally washed in warm, whimsical illumination, she let out a relieved breath. Her project was supposed to inaugurate late summer, but the auction demanded too much of her time and energy. Presenting a flaw-free dossier to approve the funds for the scrolls wasn’t easy, and losing them was even harder. At least she found a safe-space here, renovating her mother’s garden, where she could forget all her troubles.

Sneaking a look at her father’s face filled her heart with even more happiness than the beautiful project she designed. He was smiling, in that proud, quiet way of his that he so rarely displayed. The gentle autumn wind helped the glass chimes on the bridge in creating the perfect soundtrack, inspiring her to extend her hand out and invite Hiashi to cross the bridge with her. Which he did.

Neji-san joined them, all serious-looking in his grey hakama, escorting Tenten, who sported a figure-hugging red and white qipao. They looked lovely against the tiny lanterns hanging on the tree branches, each hand-painted with a prosperous message. “You’ve outdone yourself, Hinata-chan,” Ten-Ten said, admiring how the lights bounced on the lake's surface, like a scene from a fairytale. She looked particularly striking tonight, and Hinata smiled at Neji knowingly, reveling in the slight blush that dusted his cheeks.

Finally, Hanabi rushed to them, giving Hinata a hug, and they spent an hour strolling quietly through the different paths, at peace. Neji and Tenten decided to stop a bit longer at the sand garden, making her younger sister snicker and her father smirk. When they came full circle, he took both her hands in his and squeezed them, smiling, heading back to the house just as quietly. She watched until he disappeared behind the garden gates.

“Congratulations, sis, looks like your degree in architecture didn’t go to waste,” Hanabi joked with a rakish smile, “Mom would have loved it so much, don’t you think?”

“I-I surely hope so.”

“Dad definitely approved,” she stated matter-of-factly, and the unshed tears in Hinata’s eyes were of happiness, “Awww, come on, don't go ruining your makeup! Wanna get some beer?”

“L-later I'll join you. I’m going back to the pond for a bit.”

“Alright, I’ll head over to the pavilion, then, wait for you there?”

“Sure!”

Heading back to her favorite spot, in the middle of the central pond, Hinata graciously received greetings and congratulations until the path finally seemed to be clear of people. Taking a deep breath, looking at the starry sky, she made a small prayer that she could enjoy more moments like this. A tinkling laugh caught her attention, coming from a secluded path with tall evergreens. She would know this laugh anywhere, which of course made her follow its trail.

Touching the stone pagoda and some of the foliage, she reveled in the different textures and shades of green on her path. Excitement bubbled like champagne inside her chest when her mind painted a picture of Naruto-kun laughing inside the garden she created. Turning a sharp left, already raising her hand in greeting, she stopped brusquely, feeling her lungs freeze over the scene playing right in front of her.

Sasuke-kun, an apparition in white, twirled a darkly-clad Naruto-kun, making the omega’s gauzy hakama float. He then gently cradled Naruto-kun’s waist, who yielded, back arching into a beautiful bow. It felt like stepping into a foreign realm, where two fairy princes gazed at each other lovingly. Against the setting of her impeccably crafted zig-zag bridge, they kissed - like yin and yang, forming a perfect union.

Hinata’s heart broke in two.

  
  


-

  
  


**@KNH_Tattle** on Instagram

Alt text: A selfie showing the Wagarashi twins standing close together, cheeks touching. They are dressed in the same Versace dress, one in red, one in green. Behind them, four people seem to be talking. There’s a red circle over them.

Alt text: A zoom-in on the background of the previous picture. It shows a low-quality image of Hyuuga Hiashi and his daughter, facing Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Sasuke. 

Liked by **boniberry** and **others**

 **KNH_Tattle** Official pictures from the H party are yet to be released, but we have a scoop for you! Save them quick, the twins already took it down! ;)

**View all 4.528 comments**

**akashilana** HOLY SHIT IT’S RLY HAPPENING YALL

 **officialtima** can you imagine how beautiful their pups will look like?

  
  


-

  
  


To the majority of the general population, living in a spacey two or three-bedroom condo with a balcony would be a veritable luxury. But not for Uchiha Sasuke, who grew up in Edo-era palatial surroundings with acres and acres of land to stir up trouble in. People joked that Fire Land was essentially divided between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha, which wasn't far from the truth. In Konoha only, apart from the main house, they owned Uchiha Park, a Meiji era complex near the daimyo’s residency, and countless real estate in the commercial center of the city.

Two and a half years ago, when Sasuke chose a penthouse apartment in the new high rise his cousin Shisui was building on the edge of Konoha Park, he was a bachelor who sometimes secretly wished his best friend was single. Which meant that, other than a lavish main suite, his plans included building a state-of-the-art sky garage and heat room, amongst other general necessities such as a private gym. At the time, he hired Yamato because Naruto couldn't stop talking about the architect. The project he designed for Sasuke at the time was sleek and modern, just like he envisioned.

"What do you mean you want to add a greenhouse?" Yamato's face barely moved as he stared at Sasuke, unimpressed. 

"It would be optimal on the terrace, right? We can get rid of that barbecue area, there's enough space already for outside dining."

"Sasuke, we are more than halfway in the renovations with the _pre-approved plans_ ," Yamato stated unnecessarily, mouth pressing into an unhappy line.

"I've changed my mind. I need that greenhouse. And it must be good enough to serve as a butterfly garden, too."

"This is the 62nd floor."

"I am aware."

Yamato glared, but Sasuke grew up in a family that decided pretty much everything based on staring matches, so he was more than capable of facing off against the architect's dead fish eyes. They stood there, not exactly posturing but quite close, while the murmur and clatter of workers echoed around them, and the mid-day sun filtered beautifully through the slabbed metal and glass ceiling of the terrace. 

As an extra loud call for “Teme!” was heard, and Sasuke smirked. With Naruto here, there was no way Yamato would continue to give him trouble about the new addition. “Oi, why is this place so big? Oh, hey Yamato!” 

Yamato begrudgingly greeted the omega, clearly softening up. Naruto perked up at the view and the beautiful mosaic of the terrace pool, flailing his limbs a bit as he fired questions about the project at his old sensei. He smelled fresh and excited, a balm to Sasuke’s senses, leaving a comforting taste in his mouth. His high ponytail bounced energetically around him, sometimes brushing against the soft blue sweater that stretched over his strong shoulders, a black dress shirt collar peeking from under it.

“I was just talking to Yamato about adding a greenhouse right here,” Sasuke took his chance to speak when Naruto paused for a breath.

“Oooh, that will look so beautiful! It’s the perfect spot, really, there’ll be sunlight all year round!”

Yamato frowned at Sasuke’s general direction, pursing his lips, “It sure will, remind me again how exactly you envision it, Sasuke-kun?”

Fucker.

“I was thinking about creating rainforest conditions, like the Butterfly Conservatory in Niagara Falls, remember that, Naruto?”

“I do! It’s gorgeous, I can definitely help you out with it!” Naruto’s excitement spilled over, already making Yamato concede to Sasuke’s demand. The alpha had to keep himself in check as a low humming began in his chest with the omega’s approving perusal of his apartment’s plan. When Yamato was called by the chief engineer, he took the opportunity to sneak Naruto out, dying to show off his car lift.

Naruto ooh-ed and aaah-ed and called him names for flaunting, but when they boarded Sasuke's red Lexus LC and the garage went down, the omega bit his lips to avoid showing a manic grin. Sasuke wanted to ravish him right there, make sure their scents mixed and spilled all over the leather seats. It would be hard to keep up with Naruto's request for discretion for much longer. He wondered what was driving the blonde to do this when he clearly wanted Sasuke back.

In a sense, he understood Hyuuga Hinata and her eternal pining. He didn't pity her, not when he's been there too. Naruto gave him plenty of hints and openings when they were teens, but Sasuke was too much of a self-absorbed asshole at the time, he recognized that now. He wanted to succeed so badly, to surpass his brother and prove himself worthy regardless of his family name. Which he did. But it also meant that, when he got it, the one person he wanted to celebrate with was snatched by a foreign prince.

Damn Gaara.

Sasuke never pushed to know what happened there, glad to simply thank his luck that the relationship ended and the omega seemed well over it. He'll just have to make sure Naruto knows that he is it for him, and he'll work hard so that Hinata or anyone else ever computes as a possibility in the blond's mind. Before the car elevator reached its final destination, Sasuke pulled the blond in, kissing him sweetly and feeling his eyelashes flutter against heated, soft cheeks. It settled his alpha, a little, for not being able to claim him publicly yet.

As the garage doors opened, slowly spilling sunlight inside the car, Sasuke eyed Naurto’s flushed cheeks and reddened lips with ill-concealed adoration. Then he put his sunglasses on and hit the accelerator, firing out of the building and into Konoha traffic like a bullet, eliciting the most delicious laugh out of Naruto. They were going to have lunch at a 5 Michelin star restaurant on the outskirts of the city, surrounded by acres of untouched nature. Naruto would appreciate the building, planned by an up and coming Iranian architect, even when he complains about the food not being Ramen.

As they flew past the city gates and into the highway, he felt the slight pressure of fingers against his right thigh. Naruto absent-mindedly stroked his leg while gazing outside, where the city slowly gave in to stretches of unbuilt land. Sasuke imagined whisking him away, to a beach in the Philippines maybe, where it's never winter. They would spend a few weeks in an open bungalow, enjoying the sun, the food, each other. The image brought a yearning to Sasuke’s heart that he wouldn’t take long to consume him.

  
  
  


-

  
  


you are invited to a

𝒷𝒶𝒸𝒽 𝓅𝒶𝓇𝓉𝓎

honoring

꧁༺ 𝓢𝓪𝓴𝓾𝓻𝓪 & 𝓡𝓸𝓬𝓴 𝓛𝓮𝓮 ༻꧂

saturday, 27th at 11 am

fire land southeast port

rsvp to Ino or TenTen

  
  


-

  
  


On the morning of the bach party, a message was sent to the group chat with the words "race u there knotheads". And, no matter how many "whatevers" and "how troublesomes" he got as an answer, 9 am on a Saturday found half a dozen heavily modified sports cars on the edge of Konoha. Inuzuka Kiba adjusted his mirrors, grinning like a maniac. It's been quite a while since they did this, and Shino made sure the roads would be clear for them all the way to the port.

Engines revved, excitement filling the air as a race girl went to the front waving the flag. Kiba’s own contribution, of course. He knew all the other guys would groan at the sight of a heavily modified babe in a skintight bodysuit, which made him snicker. He focused when the flag was raised, alpha instincts on edge, and only released a breath after he reached 200kmh and prepared for the first curve. Naruto and Sasuke were already competing right in front of him, dancing dangerously close to each other.

They were not the ones to look out for, soon to be lost in their little bubble of competition. Shika was dead last and taking his sweet time, but he knew all the good spots to leave them eating dust. Neji was almost parallel to Kiba, probably also doing calculations. Behind them was Tenten, who probably joined in just for kicks. She never took racing seriously, which was a particular blow to the ego whenever she won. Good thing she was decent at it, too, unlike Kiba and Naruto who would claim bragging rights until the next fucking century.

Halfway in the fifty-minute drive, Kiba took his chance to secure first place, with Neji closing in on him. They’d soon reach the part where Shika excelled at, so he narrowed his eyes and stepped in further, speedometer a trembling arrow against the supposedly max speed of the car. He hoped Akamaru reached the port well, with Chouji. Kiba took his best buddy once to a race and almost caused an accident. Racing was fun and all, but no one was looking for being irreparably damaged or, ya know, dead.

He let out a loud curse as Shika’s car zoomed past him and Neji, just as fucking predicted.

  
  


-

  
  


**Anko spills the tea 🍵💦 @redbeanpaste • 1h**

Are the #Jūichinin having a boat party? Route 4 is completely blocked this morning and, if u don’t know, it leads straight to southeast port, which caters exclusively to rich people boats. Don’t forget to place your bets on the race winner.

598 Comments 1.882 Retweets 5.550 Likes

  
  


-

As a bright green chopper landed at the heliport, _I’m on a boat_ by Lonely Island started blasting on the speakers. 

Naruto snorted on his whiskey. He was still a bit sour about losing and knowing Sasuke felt the same didn’t make it any better. Damn Kiba and Shika. He was half relieved they actually tied, otherwise Kiba would be posturing through the whole fucking trip. He glanced at Sakura and Lee, who walked down a red carpet extended from their helicopter. She looked gorgeous in a sparkly red jumpsuit with black stiletto boots, hair piled in a loose beehive. 

Sasuke choked on his own drink and Naruto exaggeratedly patted his back as they both realized the couple was _fucking matching_. Lee was sporting an equally tight jumpsuit in green, but unfortunately no stiletto boots. The couple raised their sunglasses at the same time and yelled “YOSH! LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!” as fireworks blew up behind them. All their friends cheered to that, holding their drinks high, and Naruto laughed out loud. 

The boat party was already a blast, and Lee lost his fucking shit when Calvin Harris stepped on stage, welcoming them on-board. Naruto decided to spend some time with Iruka-sensei, first because he missed him like crazy and second because Sasuke was driving him crazy. The alpha was dressed in cream Ralph Lauren cargo shorts and a funky patterned blue button-down opened literally halfway. _Who does he think he is, Harry Styles or something?_

“Konohamaru told me that you were expanding your team for the channel,” Iruka-sensei mentioned, with that warm smile that brought Naruto so much comfort.

“Well, if you count actually hiring an editor, yeah!” Naruto laughed, “He got me some cool candidates, I’ll reach out to them next week, after the party.”

Iruka-sensei huffed, “Are you sure you’ll be in any condition to do that?” He then pointed with his chin towards Kakashi-sensei and Gai, who was wearing the tiniest speedo Naruto has ever seen. He was, of course, challenging Kakashi to something ridiculous. 

“Well, I don’t plan on getting too crazy.”

“Is that really for you to decide, thought?” 

Naruto burst at that, and Iruka-sensei laughed with him. It really, really wasn’t. But he sure was going to make the best of his high alcohol tolerance. He couldn’t afford to lose himself completely, not if he wanted to keep up his part of the damned deal with Sasuke. Which, yeah, was entirely his own fault, but whatever. He was roughly pulled away from his thoughts by Sakura-chan, who manhandled him into the dancefloor, where he was immediately sandwiched by the bride and groom-to-be.

The party reached Uzushio two hours later, where they headed to a big banquet on the beach. The rest of the day was spent in a blur of sunshine, more awful speedos, and poor Chouji ending up with the worst sunburn known to man. It was always sunny in Uzushio, no matter the time of the year. At night, bundled up against the evening chill, they watched colorful fireworks from the sea, a magical show that illuminated Uzushio’s wooden buildings. Naruto rested his head against Sasuke’s shoulders, pressing his teeth together to avoid trying to subtly scent him.

Sakura-chan raised, swaying a little, and cleared her throat, “I’m in no condition of giving a pretty speech,” she giggled, receiving catcalls and laughter as an answer, “But I just wanted you guys to know how thankful I am to have you all here with us. This is truly one of the best days of my life, and I really hope you guys are able to share at least a little bit of the bliss I feel right now.”

They all cheer and scream when Lee jolted up and kissed her dramatically. Sasuke smiled and Naruto’s heart filled with utter joy.

  
  


-

  
  


At four in the morning, Sasuke stole a grumpy Naruto from his bungalow. Yesterday was worse than any endurance test he’s ever taken, and he would soon snap if he didn’t get alone with his omega. The blond was soft and pliant, grumbling a little, as they walked under the soft lantern lights of the island. Sasuke lead him to a small pier where they boarded a sleek luxury motorboat. In half slumber, the omega started for the comfortable sofas under the hard top of the stern cockpit, re-arranging the pillows and blankets there.

Sasuke turned to set the coordinates on and started the boat, checking behind him to see if the omega was alright, just to have his breath punched right out of him. Naruto looked like a Monet painting, glowing under the rays of sunrise, bundled softly between pillows and blankets, the turquoise waters gently painted in a myriad of colors serving as background. About half an hour into the sea, Sasuke stoped the boat and set the anchor down. Naruto giggled as he joined him, ravishing the omega like he’s been meaning for too fucking long, pressing their bodies together as the boat swayed with the waves.

“Missed you,” he moaned against Naruto’s throat, who snickered and palmed Sasuke through his shorts.

“Yeah, I can feel that.” And it was the last coherent thing the blonde said, as Sasuke proceeded to show him exactly how much he's been craving for the omega.

An hour later, they were laying breathless on Naruto’s impromptu nest, scenting each other. Sasuke didn’t stop himself from licking and sucking a rainbow on the omega’s neck, reveling in the strong hands that played with his hair. 

“Huh, that’s strange,” the blond commented.

“Hmm?”

“Grandma’s boat is here. She didn’t tell me anything when I borrowed the island.”

Sasuke snorted, raising his head to look back at the island, where a monster of a yacht put Neji’s boat to shame. 

“Is this the one with a built-in casino?”

“Hyeah, and the scary security detail.”

Naruto’s phone rang thrice with a shrill tune, and he disentangled from Sasuke, kissing the alpha’s pout before grabbing the device. Sasuke stretched luxuriously before sitting up and grabbing his shorts. Suddenly, the omega’s scent turned sour, and he let out a quiet gasp. When Sasuke looked over, Naruto was holding his phone with trembling hands, face pale and shocked. Reaching out to touch the omega’s shoulder, Sasuke felt a pang as the blond flinched.

"Naruto?"

"I need to go back right now."

"No problem. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I.. I need to talk to the bank I…" it was strange, seeing the omega distressed like this, his eyes jerking around in an unsettling way.

Sasuke pressed his fingers against his shoulder, trying to ground him, "Naruto, would you tell me what happened?"

When wide, confused eyes finally dragged from the boat’s dashboard to the alpha’s face, they met a steady, comforting gaze. Naruto took deep breaths, keeping eye contact and gathering back his emotions. Sasuke gently touched his neck, asking permission, and the omega tilted his head to the side, allowing the alpha to rub their scent glands together to bring him some measure of comfort. Naruto closed his eyes and softened against the touch, brushing Sasuke’s wrist with his lips.

"I just got this message, it's…" he locked his jaw suddenly, unable to continue.

"Can I see it?"

His breath catching, Naruto closed his eyes, turning his head no. "You can't. I don't want you to," he answered sounding broken in a way that Sasuke never wanted to hear.

"Hey. Maybe I can help you, yeah? I know you're the problem-solver, but I'm decent too." Sasuke aimed for a light-hearted comment, trying to gain the omega’s trust. Naruto bit his lips and looked down at the phone in his hands, considering. It took a couple of minutes, but he eventually unblocked the screen and presented it to Sasuke, with resignation tinting his gaze.

_For the good of both of you._

Was the first message on the phone, followed by a grainy looking video and a third text that read:

_2 billion seems like a reasonable price._

What in the actual fuck? Sasuke quickly clicked on the video, gritting his teeth. The image was shitty but he knew exactly what he was looking at. It was a 30 second, night-vision shot of Naruto riding him on the bed of The Peninsula, where they stayed in Oto. The omega’s fit body thrust and swayed, hair in a disheveled braid, stomach tattoo a contrasting background to his erection. Right before the end, one could clearly see Sasuke flipping him over. The alpha clenched the phone until it cracked, seeing red, while he registered that

someone was trying to bribe Naruto.

someone filmed them having sex in Oto.

someone thought they could lay their undeserving eyes on _his_ omega.

"You're not paying shit" he growled, jumping into action to bring the boat back. 

"If I can't talk to them, Sasuke, I won't be able to solve this quietly."

"You won't have to. We just need a decent internet connection and all you’ll have to do is testify against this fucker." Honestly what Sasuke wanted to do was find out the culprit and have a private chat with him, but Naruto wouldn't allow that. He'd demand proper justice, and gauging someone's eyes off didn't count as proper justice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter doesn't read as stunted as it feels to me. Building up tension is the hardest part of every story to me, I'm always anxious to get to the good parts, lol. So sorry about that, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> So sorry about the edits too, it seems like all my mistakes come to light as soon as I hit that post button.
> 
> Again, let me know your thoughts, if possible. <3
> 
> Tae


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: one brief instance of slut-shaming (i quite frankly couldn't stomach more than this lol, I'm weak)

Thirty minutes later, they saw two tall blond men standing at the pier, dressed in figure-hugging navy-blue sweaters, pressed white slacks, and white nautical caps. Naruto frowned, wondering why his grandma would summon him so early in the morning when she usually rose after 9 AM. This wasn't a call he could dodge, however, and he looked at Sasuke sideways.

"I'll go to my room and start searching, can I have your phone?" The alpha asked, and Naruto huffed a laugh at the device still clutched tightly in Sasuke's hand. "Oh."

"I hope this is just her saying hi. She probably will try to rip me a new one for not visiting her yet."

"Wasn't she traveling?

"You know that's no excuse not to meet her." 

Sasuke smiled reluctantly, getting close to Naruto and adjusting his ponytail, running his fingers to tame it a little. He rubbed their scent glands together again, making sure Naruto would be fine. Grandma's security detail would probably tell on them, but she wasn't a terrible gossip. Sasuke stopped and anchored the motorboat, looking at the pair with suspicion, he held tight on Naruto’s waist as they descended on the pier. The omega smiled at the gesture.

"Uzumaki-san, the favor of your presence has been requested," one of the blondes said with a heavy accent.

"Yeah, sure, lead me there."

He quickly pecked Sasuke's cheek before following the pair towards a BMW X7 that looked wildly out of place on the island. He felt his alpha’s heavy eyes on him until he was ushered in. It calmed him down a little, he still felt a bit sick from the message, but Sasuke held his hand and spoke softly to him all the way back to the island. He’s never seen this side of Sasuke before, and he...

The car stopped at Uzushio Cruise Terminal. Grandma's superyacht was moored at Pier 44, still as monstrous up close as it looked from afar. It sported five levels of decks. They climbed up the gangway and into the grand foyer, where an actual garden flourished beautifully under the tall glass ceiling. On the other side, they took the lift to the first floor, and Naruto felt weirded out by how over the top the whole thing was. Couldn't they just meet at the beach and share some drinks or something?

The guards escorted him past way too many luxurious rooms, and the number of bars Naruto counted made absolutely no sense. Of course, Tsunade would argue that having her private bar hopping was essential. They finally arrived at a pair of sliding doors with two more men guarding them. Finally, he entered a dining deck with a privileged view of the ocean. At the very end of the room, Tsunade lounged on a settee surrounded by Jiraya, Shizune, and her little pig. Naruto's stomach churned.

"Great, brat, just in time for the soufflé!" She greeted him, pointing at a chair where he sat down after kissing her cheeks. He nodded at Shizune and Jiraya, smile strained when he looked at his godfather.

"What kind of soufflé is it?"

"Some strong cheese with the dark green vegetable of the moment I’m sure," she answered dismissively, "Now tell me, brat, how much longer would I have to wait until you deigned me important enough to pay a visit, huh?"

Naruto raised his hands in a placating manner, smiling as brilliantly as he could, "My, my, grandma, you're such a busy lady, I didn't want to bother you."

Tsunade humpfed, while Shizune snickered. He would have felt way more comfortable if Jiraya wasn't here. His estranged godfather hasn't contacted his family ever since Naruto presented as an omega. During his whole childhood, Naruto remembered Jiraya playing with him in the Namikaze residency. His father was heartbroken when the old man stopped visiting, even if he never showed it. Mother would simply purse her lips and find something to hit. 

Many years later, Naruto realized that Jiraya was stuck in a very ancient mindset if his porn novels were any indication. He was one of the very few authors who still wrote about omegas like they were all submissive little sex slaves, particularly male omegas. It was frankly disgusting. The alpha was a famous art connoisseur too, but Naruto wouldn't willingly spend time with someone who thought less of him because of his secondary gender. 

The food was served, and Naruto immediately went for the crunchy baguettes, hot enough to melt butter. Gosh, he was so hungry.

"You seem worried, brat," grandma mentions and Naruto tensed, smile a bit forced.

"You hauled me at the crack of dawn after I spent a whole day partying with my best friend."

"Pff, it's barely that early. You know, I've been awake all night too, losing to this old man here. Now, when's the wedding again?"

"Next Saturday."

"Hmm, tell that friend of yours to come back in time for the residencies. I heard a lot about her, but I won't let the hospital give her any privileges just because she's a Haruno."

Naruto smiles into his soufflé, proud of his best friend. Sakura-chan was a force to be reckoned with in many aspects, and she worked her ass off to become relevant in her field. 

"Will do so."

They talked for a couple more hours, eating the scrumptious, decadent menu created by grandma's French cook. It wasn't enough to take the edge off Naruto, especially because he couldn't act naturally around his godfather. Damn, when was the last time the old man talked to him? He frankly couldn't remember. Even now, Jiraya barely said two complete sentences. It was a shame, really, his father was so fond of the old writer, considered him a mentor of sorts.

Tsunade insisted on accompanying him to the exit. Right as they entered the gardens, she caught his arm and gave him an unexpected hug.

"Missed you, kid. Sorry about Jiraya, he decided to surprise visit yesterday."

"Eh, that's fine..."

She smiled ruefully, "Listen, brat, don't be away for so long again."

Naruto couldn't help but feel warm, "You too, gran. Come have dinner with us on Wednesday, yeah? Mom misses you."

"Alright, I guess I can do that."

Naruto snorts, hugging her again before exiting the boat. According to their plans for the bach party, they would be having lunch at the south-east Beach, so he decided to walk there. He hoped Sasuke was already able to come up with something.

Right before leaving the Port's reception, he glanced at one of the many TVs broadcasting news from all over the world. He completely froze, dread and nausea rising up as, one by one, news channels around the world changed to urgent news.

An official picture of him and Sasuke at a social gathering popped up right beside a censored, grainy scene from the video he received this morning.

-

KONOHA DAILY NEWS

home / news / latest

**UZUMAKI NARUTO, HEIR TO UZUSHIO INDUSTRIES, CAUGHT IN SEX SCANDAL TAPE**

In the video that was just released on Weibo, Uzumaki, heir to Uzushio Industries and famous YouTuber, was seen in a 30-second video in an amorous sex position with what is believed to be the owner of Kusanagi Cyber Security.

Sources say the video was uploaded on Weibo by an anonymous user, with the words “Do people know what kind of slut they follow online?” It immediately went viral, with thousands of comments populating every release. Neither Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, or their companies released any statement yet. 

Read More

-

Sakura stormed inside Naruto’s bungalow, pissed that the omega had yet to grace their party with his presence. He was the one who planned for the island get-away, so why the hell he’s so damn late to lunch? 

“Oi, Naruto, I can’t believe you’re still sleep- uh?”

The room was empty. There were some clothes and - Sakura checked the bathroom - his stuff was still there, but no sign of the blond.

Strange.

Her phone started blowing up, and Sasuke-kun barged inside the room like a mad man. 

“He’s not here either?”

“What do you mean either?”

“Fuck!”

“The hell is going on, Sasuke-kun?”

The alpha paced around, clutching his hair with one hand, the other holding a cellphone that didn’t stop ringing and vibrating. Her own phone didn’t stop ringing and vibrating with what was apparently a shit ton of text messages. Sakura was starting to get agitated.

Sasuke-kun stopped suddenly, taking a deep breath before answering the phone.

“Kushina-san,” what? Why was Naruto’s mom calling? Her body was suddenly thrown in hyper-alert, heart beating like crazy. 

It was then she decided to look at her messages that she saw -

“Oh my God.”

“No, sorry, Kushina-san, I have his phone, but I don’t know where he wen- no, he was with Tsunade-sama just now, I saw him leaving with her bodyg- No, no, Kushina-san, I’m looking for him, I promise, I- Yeah, ok, goodbye.”

Sakura watched, slightly nauseated, as the news spread like wildfire.

“We need to gather everyone, this video has to go,” she says, trying to calm herself. “Sasuke-kun, do you know who did it?”

The alpha paused, and said in a strained voice “I have a few clues.”

“Do you want to go back to Konoha to talk to the police there?”

“I won’t leave before I find Naruto.”

“He’s not on the island anymore,” Shikamaru said from the door. Their entourage were all gathered in front of Naruto’s room, looking from teary to nervous to fucking pissed. “Lee confirmed that his helicopter just took off from the island’s helipad. Tsunade-sama also confirms that he isn't with her.”

Sasuke-kun growled, breathing heavy, pulling way too hard on his hair now, so Sakura approached him slowly but purposefully, gently prying his hands away. His eyes were tinged red.

“Sasuke-kun, we need you to track the son of a bitch who did it, can you do that?” she asked.

Sasuke took a few deep breaths, eyes becoming watery at the physical effort to stop himself from going feral. Sakura held his hands tighter, hoping the touch helped to ground him a bit. Even Shikamaru started looking on the edge of trying to comfort the alpha as Sasuke’s scent laid heavy on the room.

Neji came in to inform that he and Hinata got a hold of the majority of Weibo shares and Tenten had Twitter covered. The video was being taken down post by post by a team of moderators. Kiba, Chouji, and Ino were negotiating with PornHub and XVideos, amongst other such sites. 

“We need to talk about a collective response to this. The media is already vilifying Naruto,” Ino snarls.

And people said they’ve got it easy now, living in a world of gender equality. Sakura seethes,  _ gender equality my ass. _ When push came to shove, omegas were always the ones thrown under the bus. Naruto’s been in the spotlight for years now, his image was impeccably curated - people absolutely adored him.

How quick they were, to turn on him like that.

-

**Trends for you**

Trending in Japan

#NRTXTAPE

34K Tweets

**♦ Diamond ♦ @diamonddattee • 10h**

CAN’T BELIEVE I’VE BEEN FOLLOWING A DIRTY SLUT FOR ALMOST A DECADE FUCKING DISGUSTING #NRTXTAPE

6,3 k Comments 10,9k Retweets 50,5k Likes

**odd eye @shawolzy • 1h**

kinda floored that my OTP was a sham, but damn I never knew NRT was so damn hot? How did this pass for so long? #NRTXTAPE

96 Retweets 181 Quote Tweets 420 Likes

**lana @akashilana • 7h**

LMAO dats cause he never dresses with clothes that fit him, my oversized hoodie king 

16 Likes

**konoha sucks @ofmiceandninja • 7h**

Yeah he’s always been hot, he’s just no stereotypical omega.

35 Likes

**Anko spills the tea 🍵💦 @redbeanpaste • 30min**

Baffling that everyone is slandering the omega in this situation. NRTXTAPE? Please, he’s done nothing alone. Why aren’t @Kusanagi and @UCHincorporations being pressed about a statement as much as @Uzushio.Ind? Your sexism is showing.

6,5k Retweets 1,1k Quote Tweets 50k Likes

-

As the helicopter hovers over the Namikaze-Uzumaki residency waiting for permission to land, Naruto absent-mindedly tried to fidget with the ends of his hair, only to remember how he chopped half of it off right before demanding a pilot to take him back to Konoha. 

He felt an acute sense of shame, now that the shock passed, as he imagined what a picture he must have made at the helipad - hair a complete mess, eyes flashing red, and holding a cheap green x-acto knife like a feral omega.

Just another layer added to the profound feeling of worthlessness that consumed him at the moment. They landed neatly and Naruto thanked and apologized to the pilot profusely before getting off the chopper. His parents were waiting for him, looking so worried…

When they were just a couple of meters apart, Naruto fell to his knees and prostrated himself on the floor, begging for their forgiveness. All his life, he worked hard to grow and maintain a certain public image because he never wanted to feel like a disappointment. 

Turns out, this was cruelly taken from him, as his name and his shame went viral all around the world. His father could lose the next elections, their stocks would plummet, he might have fucked his own business, and Sasuke…  _ oh God, he’ll never want to see me again _ .

Warmth engulfed him, his parents’ scents soothing his shaking body and the tears that just wouldn’t stop falling. They whispered softly to him, lovely things probably, things he didn't deserve to hear. He cried and cried on his father’s chest until he blacked out from it.

  
  
  


Naruto woke up in his bed at night, feeling disoriented. Getting up, he fumbled around familiar surroundings until he hit the switch, flinching at the light. He was dressed in comfy sweats, he noticed and smelled like his parents (even more comfy).

He sniffed, containing the waterworks, thinking he might not deserve this.

He heard a knock at his door and his mother came in, carrying a tray of food, "We have your favorite, today!" She says in a sing-song voice and his stomach grumbles. He hasn’t eaten since breakfast with grandma this morning.

"Will you eat with me?" He asked, unsure, wanting to have her near him.

"Of course, my love!" She arranged the food at a low table, sitting on her knees and patting the place beside her so Naruto could join.

"Ugh, I'm starving," he flopped down, reaching for his bowl and reveling at its warmth and smell. He sees his mom picking her own dish and immediately start inhaling the delicious ramen. He followed suit, trying to quench his hunger, hoping it’ll help quench his guilt, a little bit. 

When he finished, he noticed Kushina looking at him with a soft smile. 

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, my dear, just your pretty little nose," she giggled and bopped him there.

"Mom!" He blushed, feeling like a child, suddenly.

Kushina's face turned serious.

"Sasuke-kun was here a couple of hours ago."

"Oh," he gulped, feeling his chest flutter uncomfortably.

"He's got strong leads and he believes that there are at least three different people involved. Itachi-kun then confirmed that the person who bribed you definitely didn't match the one who leaked the video."

Naruto frowned,  _ strange, but makes sense. _ If this was about money, the deal has been off the moment someone decided to release the footage.

His mom bit her lip, a tell that she had something important to say, but didn't know how to.

"What is it, ma?"

"Sasuke-kun asked if he could see you. I said not today, of course, you were still sleeping."

His heart sank. Naruto could imagine how Sasuke must be feeling, but right now, he couldn't face him. He knew that the alpha would break up with him, he had to, and he'd be a perfect gentleman about it, too. Naruto just needed a little bit of time to get used to the idea, that was all (and maybe cry himself to pieces for a few days too).

They’ve been together for just a couple of months, Naruto’s just been foolish to start thinking their bond would last forever. He had to swallow hard to keep the tears at bay, getting over the happiness Sasuke brought him would be so hard… He wasn’t lying to Dr. B that day, he knew Sasuke would eventually leave him, but he hoped it wouldn’t be so soon. 

"Breath, darling, breath."

"R-right, ah, thanks for letting me have some space."

"Of course," she says, gathering herself for the next part. "Sakura-chan wanted you to know that her wedding's been pushed to a month for now."

"SHE WHAT!?" He yells, letting his bowl clatter on the table, which earned him a swoop over the head. "Ouch, mom!"

"She told me to do that when you reacted like a child," Kushina snickered, "And that you have nothing to do with it, she just wants to enjoy her honeymoon first, living in sin before the marriage."

Naruto snorted, but couldn't help the heavy feeling inside his chest.

-

When Sasuke was 16, he was flexing his newfound ‘hacker’ abilities to Naruto when he stumbled upon a set of top-secret information from Shimura Danzo. At the time, he was just a novice who didn’t know how to hide his tracks very well, so when the documents leaked, there was a straight line pointing towards him. He got out relatively unscathed, with a dozen warnings and 24/7 surveillance, but Danzo? Absolutely nothing happened to him.

There was a lesson to be learned here, for sure. But Sasuke could only see red at the time, especially when the disgusting old man started pressuring his family. So the decision to go study abroad – where his sanctions were nonexistent – came very easily to him. In the years that followed, his sole goal was to bring the corrupted Konoha council down. And he did. With absolutely no way of ever being related to any of the leaks.

(Namikaze Minato, now the nation’s most cherished Prime Minister, was part of the jury that acquitted him.)

And while Orochimaru was a slippery one, his narcissism ended being his downfall. Sasuke knew exactly where the video was filmed from, having traveled to The Peninsula in Oto to certify himself. It was an odd angle, but the embroidered panel behind the bed was perfect to disguise a small camera. The slight indentation it left on the fabric was overlooked, of course. It was then an easy task of tracing the video to one of Orochimaru’s computers.

Since Naruto still didn't want to see him after three days, he took the chance to distract himself with this little investigation. They had the best detectives on the case, Fugaku made a point to overlook the operation himself, but Sasuke’s skills were on a different… reach. He wanted to make damn sure they had all the proof they needed if Naruto chose to prosecute.

His phone vibrated with a message from his brother, who Sasuke roped into being his delivery man. Naruto might not want to see him now, but it didn’t mean Sasuke couldn’t do something about it. He had a feeling that the omega wasn't avoiding him because he wanted things to end. More likely, he was scared  _ Sasuke _ would be the one breaking up.

The alpha just needed to make sure that Naruto knew he wasn't letting go so easily.

_ Itachi: your gift’s in his hands, little brother. _

_ Itachi: should we expect you for dinner? _

He sighed in relief and answered yes. He just needed to check out now and catch his private jet back to Konoha. Itachi was right with his assumption about the culprits, there were three different people acting separately. Orochimaru might have been responsible for filming them, but he didn’t leak the video. The police already had a hold of them, probably having contacted Naruto and his family by now. The only problem was the person who tried to bribe Naruto… that was one can of worms he wished he didn't have to pry open.

-

Namikaze Minato watched his wife and son while they ate breakfast together, joking around and gesturing energetically. He felt extremely relieved that Naruto was finally back to his cheerful self, the last four days have been the worst Minato’s felt in a while. No matter how much his son grew, it still pained him as a father to see his pup suffer. Especially since he's done absolutely nothing wrong.

He and Kushina both sometimes wondered where they did Naruto wrong - he was such a people pleaser and would burn himself out to try and make his precious ones happy. This, of course, included his parents. Minato couldn’t believe it when Naruto kneeled in front of him like what happened was his fault. Sure, the scandal gave his oppositors a bit of ammunition, but it frankly just showed how he was on the right side. After all, what kind of person blamed the victim? 

Thankfully, yesterday Tsunade came over to dinner. She acted like normal and even dropped a few jokes that people would have to try harder if they wanted to see Naruto out of her will. And that  _ brat, you can spin straw into gold better than that Kardashian _ . Her brash attitude spoke volumes to Naruto, they’ve always shared this intense connection somehow. With constant reassurance from his family, his son started looking way better. 

“The chief of police is waiting for us,” Minato spoke, when the conversation lulled a bit, “There’s been a break, and they want us there. I’ve taken my morning off to accompany you.”

To his relief, Naruto didn’t even flinch, he just smiled determinedly and nodded. 

It wasn’t the chief of police who informed him of this, however. Uchiha Fugaku decided to personally supervise the investigation and, while the case did involve Sasuke-kun, Minato knew he wouldn’t have to ask if it was just for Naruto’s sake. They had three suspects and more than enough evidence to prosecute, but one of them would be a bit more personal for Minato himself. It wasn’t easy to admit that people you once held dear could cause you damage, but Minato wouldn’t think twice about defending his precious son.

He, unfortunately, had to ask that Fugaku’s role in this investigation remained secret, and it was the first time he felt like a dirty politician. The issue was that, in two months, Fugaku was set to be announced as the new Ministry of Defense. He was incredibly respected for his military career and would help appease different sectors with his stern leadership. The decision has been made too long ago to risk having it questioned because Fugaku is helping Naruto’s case.

“Hm, so I’ve been thinking about recording a video about this whole mess,” Naruto spoke.

“Are you sure you’re ready for that, my love?”

“Yes, I mean… I can’t wait too long. We’ve been essentially victims of revenge porn, and this is an opportunity to bring the issue to light, yeah?”

Minato always felt proud of how his son got back on his feet, no matter what was thrown his way.

“If you deem appropriate, this father of yours would love to be part of it,” he suggested gently.

“Oh, that would be great, wouldn’t it, love? You must go as his dad, though, not as the Prime Minister.”

“Of course.”

“That would be awesome, dad, thanks!”

Right before Minato would gently herd his wife and son back to the matter at hand, a maiden came in with a small blue bundle for Naruto, who blushed and thanked her. He gingerly opened it, finding an envelope and a box of exquisite looking  _ namagashi _ . It was brandless, of course, probably made by a true master. Sasuke-kun has been sending his son small packages every morning since the news broke. They always came with handwritten notes that made Naruto melt a little, even when he tried to hide it.

Like right now, the boy was fighting hard to keep a neutral expression, which actually made his face look hilarious. Kushina giggled behind her hands, and Minato tried to hold back a snicker. They waited until Naruto finished and offered them the treats, which tasted as lovely as they looked. His son then carefully closed the box and asked the maid to keep it refrigerated. Minato couldn’t help but notice the letter went inside his coat’s pocket.

“Alright, let’s do this!” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost finishing! I'm thinking about an epilogue, maybe. But I'm also halfway into the first chapter of the next installment, lol! After Meehalla mentioned babies I couldn't take it off my mind, so I'll probably continue in this universe for a little bit so we can finally see some sns pups~
> 
> Also thanks to hazzyaoi for selecting the perfect excerpt for their bookmark.
> 
> Another thing that I started writing to cope with the awful medical exams I'm going tru is a camboys!au. Both sasuke and naruto will be camboys, and I was wondering if you guys have any suggestions regarding, ya know, kinks and such for me to explore (it's omegaverse of course lol).
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts if you can. <3
> 
> Tae


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: a smut scene is the last thing in this chapter, starting when Naruto runs from Sasuke.

**UCH Corporations @UCH.corps • 3d**

Gender equality is one of our fundamental values. We will no longer support media outlets that reinforce victim-blaming and help to spread sexual images made without consent. Their practice is as vile and pernicious as the actions of the criminal.

226 Comments 1k Retweets 6.7k Likes

  
  


-

  
  


The guarded gates to Konoha Central Police station opened to three Mercedes S-Class sedans in the shade of cavansite blue. The parking lot was cleared, and the entourage stopped in front of the doors. A line of finely dressed security left the cars. From the middle one, Minato and Naruto were ushered out and escorted to the second floor of the building. Every single officer who passed them bowed respectfully while both men strolled elegantly to a reception room.

“Prime Minister, sir, Uzumaki-san, thank you for returning so speedily.” He then turned to Naruto and spoke to him, “I’m Inspector Kotaro. Uzumaki-san, there are three people in the interrogation rooms, one of them who confessed already. We would just like you to confirm or deny the identity of the persons we are holding, particularly the third one. They will be behind a two-way mirror and naturally will not be able to hear or see you.”

“Can my father join me, Inspector Kotaro?”

“No, that won’t be possible. But there’s nothing to worry. I will escort you, and there will be several other officers supervising us at all times.”

Naruto nodded, and his father smiled encouragingly. They entered through a door leading to a large corridor. To their left was a roll of windows closed by curtains.

Inside the first room, Orochimaru sat calmly, completely ignoring the two detectives in front of him asking questions.

“We have several leads that strongly _infer_ he is the one who recorded the video, but he refuses to budge. Unfortunately, we will need to release _him_ soon.”

“I see. You better talk to Uchiha Sasuke about that one, Orochimaru is bizarrely obsessed with him.”

The Inspector nodded, seriously, “Uchiha-san recognized him yesterday.”

_Oh_ , Naruto’s heart beat faster at that. He wondered why they were called in separately when they were both related to the case. He went along with the officer to the next room, where Yakushi Kabuto sat, with another pair of detectives. The white-haired man looked incredibly pissed.

“He’s the one who leaked the tape, we just got a confession.”

“I told you already,” Kabuto spoke, fuming, “Orochimaru-sama was extremely upset that his private video was stolen by someone who called himself Orochimaru-sama’s friend. That vile man was going to try and get money from it.”

“What is the logic behind releasing the video, then?”

At this, Kabuto flushed, gritting his teeth.

“Orochimaru-sama can’t afford to have that ridiculous man make money out of his labor!”

“What do you mean by his labor?”

Naruto didn’t want to hear anymore, feeling slightly ill. There was no argument against the logic of someone who thought it was fine to creep into people’s room and record a video without their consent, or some other similarly disgusting way. He moved along to the third window, telling himself he could face it head-on.

While the first two left a bad taste in his mouth, the anxiety about the third suspect made Naruto’s heartbeat race up his throat. No matter the amount of preparation Naruto had from his father on their way here, there was really nothing to stop his insides from freezing when Inspector Kotaro opened the set of blinds to the third room.

Naruto took in a deep breath and lifted his eyes to the face of his godfather. 

The man sat in his usual sprawl like he was the one in charge. He had a cynical smile on and occasionally darted his eyes to the windows - was he hoping Naruto would be here any minute now?

“Yeah, that’s my godfather alright. Did he confess to anything?”

“Sannin Jiraya was brought in this morning, but also refused to give a statement. Unfortunately, we will need to release him soon.”

Naruto frowned at that, “Don’t you have evidence enough to hold him in?”

The inspector coughed at that, “The evidence will only be enough to bring him to court if you decide to. We cannot hold him for much longer than the questioning warrants, any of them.”

“What if they leave the country?” It was a real possibility, especially when you had access to serious money like they did.

“They aren’t allowed to leave the country, Uzumaki-san,” he answered, but looked like he was sweating a bit. Naruto nodded, mind reeling, he needed to talk to his dad and…

He really needed to talk to Sasuke.

  
  


-

  
  


Mitarashi Anko grew up _comfortable_. She studied in the prestigious Konoha Academy and had her graduate studies in Archaeology under the tutelage of one Orochimaru (we do not talk about that anymore) in Japan’s most prestigious university. After the complete disaster that was figuring her old master out as a nasty piece of shit who harassed his students on the daily, she abandoned everything to take care of her pretty popular social media account.

Her gossip account, more specifically. The one that scratched a very particular itch.

It took a certain sort of experience to know how to read the signs from the most elusive of Fire Country’s elite (the sort that didn’t go around wearing Gucci belts and Louis Vuitton bags). Money didn’t mean much to them, a testament to the surreal wealth they grew up with. They were people of breeding and taste, who made you believe that they were just like you with their laid-back YouTube channels, flower shops, and voluntary military service.

Anko had that certain sort of experience.

Konoha’s 11, or #Jūichinin thanks to her own cleverness, were heirs to a level of society that would never flash you with a brand name, but that would subtly combine haute-couture pieces and ratty tees with vintage hand-painted kimonos worth a small country’s fortune. Anko’s never been invited to any of their events, of course, but she did study with some big names when she was a teen, like Hatake Kakashi.

There was a certain mystique about the old Konoha clans that other rich people could only dream about. While the older generation was incredibly private, their kids played with the media like very clever cats. They all knew exactly what people should be allowed to see to give the public a vague impression of familiarity, but not enough to disclose much. It felt like trying to pick supple fruit hanging temptingly low on your garden, but never quite reaching it.

It made the public ravenous.

When the sex tape was leaked, Anko (and pretty much the rest of the world) was in complete shock, never having ever considered the possibility of the pair together. It was a nasty ordeal for about twelve hours where Uzumaki Naruto’s name was dragged in the mud, just because he was the omega. Not a peep was said about Uchiha Sasuke, alpha, even though he was also clearly identifiable on the video.

Anko was beyond pissed and, of course, shared her two cents on her Twitter account. It didn’t come close to the most liked and retweeted post under the hashtag #NRTXTAPE. She felt guilty that she was the one who originally knew not to use their full names, and ended up setting the trend. However, on the same night, accounts started disappearing and, by Monday, major media outlets completely changed their discourse about the case. 

Right after Uchiha Corps issued an official statement, pretty much every high-ranking-Forbes-list company followed suit. 

_Must be incredible having so much money and influence that a single tweet is enough to shift people’s worldview._

Sometimes, it took _slighting_ people of real power to create some ripples of change. The last couple of days showed the Konoha Daily News playing the utter fool, quite literally groveling. Whoever approved the first article they published on the sex tape and seemingly forgot who controls the national media was in utter and complete shit right now. Anko might have felt something for the poor bastard if they had handled it better. 

The doorbell suddenly rang and Anko dropped her phone on the table when she went to check the door. It was Friday morning, and her little news analysis still didn't inspire her to post anything. Strangely, she opened her door to a finely dressed man in an Armani suit.

“Good morning, am I speaking to Mitarashi-san?”

“That’s me.”

“Wonderful. Haruno-sama and Lee-sama asked that you kindly accept this,” the man produced a champagne gold box out of nowhere, presenting it to her. 

_What?_

“Hm, thank you?” She managed to get out, even though her brain was frying.

“You’re very welcome, Mitarashi-san. Please make sure to check on how to RSVP. Haruno-sama and Lee-sama would be delighted if you were able to attend.”

Anko nodded dumbly, raising her hand in goodbye as the man bowed and elegantly turned to go.

_Holy fucking shit, was she just invited to the wedding of the year?_

  
  


-

  
  


Alt text: a YouTube thumbnail showing Uzumaki Naruto and Prime Minister Namikaze Minato staring seriously at the camera. Naruto’s hair is in a short, low ponytail and both sport casual clothes. To their right, a text in black against a soft orange background reads: “We need to talk about revenge porn”

We need to talk about revenge porn. An account of my personal experience, and how it can help

It’s Naruto! • 30 million views • 1 hour ago

1 in 25 people will become victims of revenge porn. If you are struggling as a victim of this disturbing crime, please check the following channels for help:

View More 

  
  


-

  
  


Naruto sighed against the car wheel, trying to control his traitorous heart and guts. Yesterday, he finally contacted Sasuke and now he kept replaying their conversation in his mind. Everything sounded clear, suddenly, and it did make him feel foolish about his actions. 

He’s been wrong, after all, and Dr. B’s analysis on him trying to unconsciously fuck things up was correct. His anxiety didn’t allow him to see how Sasuke’s been on his side all along, helping him even when Naruto tried to turn him away. 

The alpha has always been a man of few words, but Naruto knew how deeply Sasuke felt. Once he had a goal in mind, the Uchiha would stop for nothing, no matter how ruthless he’d had to act. A common family trait, of course, from a clan known for its passionate and unrelenting approach to pretty much anything that set their interest.

Apparently, _Naruto_ was now Sasuke’s main interest.

And gosh, it really did melt Naruto’s insides like a fucking omega damsel in a bad novel. He could admit it, at least to himself, that being the target of Sasuke’s affections filled him up with happiness he’s never felt before. It was damn scary.

Sighing, he drew his head up from the wheel, jumping a bit at a looming figure right outside his door. It was a tall alpha, dressed in a crisp Brioni suit, holding a humongous umbrella against the softly drizzling rain. She looked like 007, just like all of Sasuke’s security detail did.

As soon as he unlocked the door, the alpha opened it for him, ushering him out towards the door of the building in front of him.

“Thank you,” he said, cause he was raised with proper manners. The buff spy lady smiled softly at him in answer. Another guy, dressed the same James Bond-esque way, opened the door.

Last night, after they spent hours on end talking on the phone, Sasuke sent him coordinates to a place where they could meet quietly. Naruto followed it blindly, no questions asked, to this place that seemed to be located inside the grounds of Fire Land Museum. It was a boxy thing, covered in construction siding.

It had Naruto frowning, not remembering having approved a new pavilion lately, especially after he lost the auction to the scrolls. He was a part of the acquisitions board of the museum, naturally, a highly exclusive committee made out of the country’s young elite collectors, so he should know of any new addition.

His steps echoed in what looked to be a large salon with exquisite wooden beams holding up a tall ceiling. There were lead glass windows right on top, filtering the cloudy light beautifully, illuminating down a dark turquoise wall, almost gray, really, with-

_Gasp_.

“Is that?”

“The Sage of Six Paths scrolls?” Sasuke completed, dragging Naruto’s eyes to his tiny figure against the ten-meters-long scrolls on display.

The omega’s eyes watered, taking in Sasuke. He missed him, _oh god he missed him and his infuriating smirks and his silly hair that still had a few months to go before they were back to his usual length._

“Fucking bastard, I can’t believe you,” he choked on his tears, unable to finish.

“A little bird told me you wanted them desperately.”

Naruto barked a laugh at that. He _did_. He didn’t want it as desperately as he wanted Sasuke, however. 

His feet refused to move and he was getting frankly embarrassed until the alpha decided to cut his misery and walked towards him. He looked gorgeous against the dramatic light, in an artfully wrapped lilac kimono that showed half of his chest, bundling up at the hips where the color turned into a dark purple. It draped to his knees, showing black skinny jeans and Yohji Yamamoto black high-tops.

“How have you been, Naruto?” he asked sincerely.

Naruto snorted, “Not great, to be honest,” and Sasuke smiled ruefully.

“I’m sorry I arranged for us to meet separately at the station.”

“No, it’s not your fault, teme,” Naruto interrupted him, “I was the one who cut you off.”

Sasuke nodded, eyes serious and intense, and Naruto decided to get everything off his chest at once.

“I needed to figure things out for myself. Being in a relationship with you was… was everything I dreamed about, to be honest,” he stopped, breathless at how Sasuke’s eyes widened, his pale face flushing pink. “I wanted you so bad, ya know? When we were kids… but you went to the other half of the world and I chased you there.” Still, nothing happened when Naruto joined Sasuke in Cambridge, they were back to their usual dynamic. “It was when figured I had to move on with my life, somehow. So I was scared when this whole shit-show started. I was scared you’d leave again, I was scared that I wasn’t enough-”

“Naruto,” Sasuke started raising his hand slowly to the omega’s face, waiting to see if his touch was welcome (it was, it was so, so welcome), and held the blonde’s tan face to his warm hand.

“I needed the time to make sense of what was going on inside my head, yeah?”

“I understand.”

“I had all this… internalized fear of fucking up, ever since I can remember. Like I wouldn’t deserve to have what I have if I stepped out of line, if I disappointed people. Like everyone had the right to scorn me about my wrongdoings.” Naruto’s throat constricted, and Sasuke's eyes and hand trembled, “I can acknowledge that what I’m feeling is irrational, I’m trying to not let it rule my life, but I can’t guarantee it won’t happen again.”

“I don’t expect you to suddenly turn into a different person, Naruto. Just like you’ve never once thought less of me and my sometimes unreasonable decisions.”

Naruto puffed his cheeks in anger at that, “They weren’t unreasonable! You had your goals to accomplish, you-” he stopped as Sasuke barked a laugh. _Whoa._

“See? You are so quick to defend me, even when my actions hurt you. I need you to understand that I see you the same way. I see your faults, I see you for who you are, and I… I love you, usuratonkachi,” a single tear fell from Sasuke’s left eye and Naruto didn’t contain his own tears, burying his face in the alpha’s neck, where his scent filled his senses.

“You stupid asshole, how can you say things like that?”

Sasuke snorted, “Are you sure _I’m_ the stupid one?”

“Ugh, jeez, what, you wanna imply I’m the dumbass? And _don’t_ you dare answer that, I’ll knock some sense into you.”

“Shut up, usuratonkachi,” Sasuke whispered, fully hugging him now. They spent some time enjoying the shared warmth between their bodies, the way their scents mingled together so effortlessly. Naruto held Sasuke and Sasuke held Naruto like they didn’t want to let go.

The blonde murmured something against Sasuke’s throat and felt the alpha shiver.

“What is that, dobe?” Naruto raised his head at that.

“We decided to go against Jiraya and the other two.”

“Good, I’m in against Orochimaru and Kabuto.”

“Let’s show those bastards exactly what they’ve gotten themselves into.”

Sasuke smirked.

  
  


-

  
  


KONOHAGAKURE, FIRE LAND, 16:45 P.M.

This is special correspondent Dosu Kinuta reporting for CNN International. I am reporting live from Konoha’s Justice Court. The case of Uzumaki versus Sannin has come to an end after a short three weeks, with the jury favoring Mr. Naruto Uzumaki in the case of bribery and revenge porn. The case could open the doors to other victims coming forward and using the law for legal recourse.

On the same page, the charges against Orochimaru for alleged sexual harassment and assault keep growing, as more alleged victims come forth.  Read More 

  
  


-

  
  


_Yamanaka Ino added Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chōji, Hyuga Hinata and 10 other people to “EUROTRIP”_

_YI: alright ladies and gents, please refrain from going crazy here_

_TT: If possible_

_YI: we are a week away from the wedding, and must go on with the previous schedule!_

_YI: which means going to Milan and Paris for final fittings_

_IK: cool, should we meet there or?_

_TT: Nope! We’re meeting at Konoha’s international Airport tonight at 7PM, sharp_

_HN: And for some reason you deemed it fine to warn us 10 hours beforehand?_

_YI: why would you need any more time? just bring your credit card_

_HN: …_

_UN: I’m in, of course, can’t wait to see u all!_

_UN: Ino i need to hear aalll about how you now own PornHub_

_YI: who the fuck told you that?_

_UN: heheee not telling!_

_TT: STOP, we need to keep this chat clean for information!_

  
  


-

Inside the Yamanaka’s private Boeing 747-8, a jumbo jet with the family flower symbol printed boldly on its fuselage, Sasuke tried to sneak out from the spa room. The thought of drainage massages and seaweed exfoliation sounded jarring to the alpha, who didn’t like to be touched by other people. He did smile thinking about Naruto in his fluffy white robe but kept it PG for the sake of not stinking up his friend’s airplane.

He went down the hall with lacquered purple maple wood walls, opening a set of doors leading to the main cabin, lost in thought. He was so glad that he and Naruto were finally able to talk freely about the shit show they’ve been put through. But the spotlight and the constant worry of their families and friends, together with careful machinations about media exposure, really left him and Naruto incredibly stressed out. 

It was particularly harsh for Naruto’s family, having to go to court against Jiraiya. Sasuke understood that the blond wanted to spend more time with his parents the last couple of weeks.

He froze mid-thought when entering the cabin, noticing Hyuga Hinata sitting by the indoor garden (yes, the plane had a fucking garden inside, with real rocks covered in moss and buddha heads and god-forsaken ferns and exotic flowers). She jumped a little, looking like a deer caught under headlights.

“S-Sasuke-kun! I, um,”

“Running away from the spa nightmare too?” he asked, sparring her from getting too flustered. The girl even laughed a bit.

“Y-yeah, I’m not a fan of u-undressing in front of so many people. A-and Gai-sensei can be a bit m-much…”

Sasuke nodded, “He sure can.”

“I-I’m always impressed by this plane, no matter how many times I traveled in here.”

“Hn. This garden is particularly nice.”

“Did you know t-they smuggled those rocks from a real Indonesian temple?”

“Oh? I didn’t know that,” jeez the Yamanaka were wilder than he thought. Hinata laughed that soft, shy laugh of hers.

“The buddha heads came from an archaeological dig,” she completed, looking at the sculptures. Sasuke got comfortable in one of the many sofas stylishly positioned around the room, regarding the koi pond underneath the rocks.

“They do look legitimate,” he answered, trying to keep the conversation going even when he honestly sucked at it. Then he remembered, “I never thanked you for your help. I am grateful for what you and Neji did.”

“O-oh, it was nothing! You would have done the same for us.” 

True, these were some of the people he could tolerate, so he’d be as helpful as he could if it happened to anyone in their group. Still. The Hyuugas and Ten-Ten had hired a huge number of moderators scrounging up social media and purging posts about Naruto.

“Your help brought Naruto great peace of mind,” he spoke carefully.

“I’m g-glad to know that. I’m sure you p-played an even more important part in that, Sasuke-kun,” she spoke looking directly at him, soft, if a bit doleful. “Naruto-kun is lucky to h-have you, even if I…” she paused at that, blushing vividly, then swallowed and apparently gathered enough courage to complete, “Even if I think you're the lucky one, Sasuke-kun.”

“I really am,” he agreed quite easily. They stood quiet for a bit, it wasn’t uncomfortable. Then Sasuke ran his mouth, “No asking me to take care of him?” Fuck, would she take it well?

Hinata huffed out a laugh, “I don’t think I h-have to, Sasuke-kun.”

No, she really didn’t.

  
  


-

  
  


After a night of spa treatments, scrumptious food, and drunk karaoke on the plane, all Tenten wanted was a nice Italian cappuccino and savory brioches with cold cuts to begin her morning. The busy Milan streets were bustling and Ino herded them through small alleys like a pro. They were all underdressed and, to anyone passing them by, they just looked like a group of young Japanese tourists.

Tenten watched as Naruto grasped Sasuke’s hand, surprising the alpha, and snickering at the dumb expression on both their faces. She was happy for them, for finally having some time to enjoy each other after so much drama. She was glad to explore the city together with her friends, feeling carefree and joyfully silly. Milan was a charming city, and, indeed, most people looked effortlessly chic in their suits and soft-looking scarves against the chilly autumn wind.

After lunch, she joined the men who went to Kiton’s for their church attire. She decided a suit would be hassle-free for the church serving, where they’d all have to stand for hours on end. She would save the ball gowns for the Reception and Party, after. Sakura’s side would wear burgundy suits while Lee’s would dress in gray-green, _not_ lime. _Thank heavens Italian tailors were sensible enough, even in the face of outrageous amounts of money._

Kiton’s showroom was a magnificent 1930s art nouveau building, with sprawling modern insides. They were, of course, escorted into a large private room on the second floor, away from the crowd. Their suits were made of the softest cashmere, and left enough space to move comfortably. Tenten looked great in her own opinion, and, sneaking a glance at Neji, decided he looked rather nice too.

Naruto and Sasuke looked quite lovely, matching like the lovesick couple they were (Tenten’s seen the looks they exchanged, alright? They almost gave her cavities)

“Maa, did we really have to fly all the way here for that?” Kakashi-sensei asked, eyeing Gai-sensei lazily as the man posed in front of a mirror.

“It’s tradition, of course. And the suits are really nice,” Iruka-sensei answered. He wasn’t part of the bride and groom's entourage for the church, so he chose a sensible light gray wool suit, much like Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

“I guess they are.”

“Kakashi-sensei, quit staring at Iruka-sensei,” Naruto complained.

“Maa, Naruto-kun, how come you’re allowed to eye your boyfriend and I am not?”

“WHAT! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?”

“My, I don’t kiss and tell, Naruto-kun,” was his cheeky answer, which seemed to piss Naruto to no end but ended up making him laugh as it got the silver-haired man a punch that landed awfully close to his face.

“Ignore that buffoon, I don’t even know why I said yes.”

Tenten snickered at that, they _all_ knew why Iruka-sensei said yes.

  
  


-

  
  


Naruto waited outside of the house of Rubinacci the next morning. While he had a blast traveling with his friends like they were teens, he was awfully uninterested in buying any more bespoke suits for the wedding than he already did. 

Sasuke, of course, took the opportunity to order _more_ custom-made, boring suits. For work or some shit. So the alpha left right after breakfast to the store and Naruto waited impatiently for _hours_ , driving around the city in a vintage Ferrari Testa Rossa.

As soon as he spotted Sasuke exiting the store, surrounded by security and other people with loads of bags, he honked.

“Get in loser, I’m taking you for a ride!”

The alpha froze in his tracks, clearly trying to stop a smile. Then, he nodded to his men and joined Naruto in the car. 

“Did you get everything you needed?” Naruto asked, just in case.

“Hn.”

“Great, because I really need to get out of the oncoming Paris shopping craze.”

“Count me the fuck in.”

  
  
  


917km and three and a half hours later, they arrived in Moritzburg, Germany. Naruto stopped at a quaint little restaurant and ordered two portions of Quarkkeulchen, gobbling them up as he would as a child. Sasuke pinched his nose, the bastard, making him slow down, and ate his Ragout Fin with a _salad_. Naruto laughed when the alpha got some on his face, and the atmosphere became a little charged when Naruto kissed it clean.

They followed the route to Moritzburg Castle, already fidgeting with pent-up energy. Sasuke was subtly craning his neck, trying to spot the towers over the tree line. They came here together as kids, and drove their parents crazy playing hide and seek in the gigantic interior, avoiding the rooms with the animal heads like the plague. The castle was inherited by Naruto's great-great-grandfather on his mother’s side, whose sister married into the confusing German royalty of the 1700s.

Soon enough, the four round towers appeared, contrasting against the cheerful yellow paint of the building. Naruto stopped a bit before the pathway to the scenic route, where they’d cross the artificial lake before arriving in the castle. The security guard nodded to him respectfully, opening the gate. He noticed Sasuke’s gentle smile and even gentler scent - minty, with a touch of wood, a breath of fresh air after the storm.

The baroque building came fully into view, surrounded by the symmetrical artificial island that carried it over the lake. It was primetime for sunlight, and the rays danced merrily on the lake, reflecting everywhere. Naruto laughed, suddenly, the nostalgia really made him think like a crazy person. Or, maybe, he started thinking as Sasuke sounded in his letters, all poetic and shit.

“What are you laughing about?”

“I’m thinking like you,” he answered, knowing Sasuke would make this confused face. He snickered, _I’m thinking I like you_ , he thought.

“What does _that_ mean?”

“Pff, nothing, bastard. Heey Johannes-san!!” From his open window, he greeted Herr Johannes Schäfer, the Castle’s housekeeper since… forever, really.

Parking the car in front of a line of awaiting maids and butlers and jumping out quickly, he stretched fully, feeling some knots from the trip. Sasuke was greeting Mr. Schäfer in perfectly accented German, the bastard.

"Welcome, die Herren. Your rooms have been set up for you. Please accommodate yourselves and I’ll call you for dinner.”

_Dinner, right._ They’d have to eat tonight, or else his mom would hear the complaint all the way to Japan. It left them roughly three hours and Naruto intended to make the most out of them.

He nodded to the servants respectfully and entered the Castle, not bothering to check if Sasuke was behind him. He felt giddy with anticipation about what he was about to do. At the top of the stairs, he glanced back for a second, smiled at Sasuke, and bolted down the corridor, laughing.

Blood pumped in his ears as he sensed the alpha behind him, giving chase. Naruto had the advantage of terrain, knowing where to twist and turn, leaving Sasuke no other choice but to follow after his scent. It was thrilling, his omega reveled in the hunt as his feet pounded the long, ornamented corridors of the castle.

When he turned on the northeast hallway that led straight to his room, he was panting breathlessly, drowning in the heady smell of the hunting alpha in his tail. He slowed down unconsciously and reached for the door, only to be tackled against it, hands scrambling for purchase as Sasuke's strong body pressed against his back, pinned his arms behind him.

"Thought you could run away from me, omega?" Sasuke fucking _growled_ , sending up shocks to Narutos belly.

He stiffened, then let his body become pliant under the alpha, who mouthed at his neck and drove his omega wild. Tilting his hips just right, he suddenly pushed back with force leaving Sasuke disoriented for a moment. Naruto took the chance to open the door.

  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke's alpha was on the brink of toppling his consciousness right over as the omega slipped beneath him, scampering into the room.

He smiled. There was no escape now, with Naruto lagging after being caught the first time. Right now, the omega was just being stubborn, and Sasuke would love nothing more than making him submit. He prowled inside, senses in hyperawareness, scanning the room.

Sasuke’s insides squirmed, spotting him, watching his omega like a prey, breath sharp, instincts flaring. His chest rumbled as he faced Naruto, both with wide stances and a gaping tension between them. His alpha never felt so alive, being so close to seizing the object of his affections.

“Yield,” Sasuke spoke. Naruto’s eerie blue eyes tensed, but the blond bared his teeth instead. 

The alpha advanced, the omega deflected, and they kept on like they were dancing around each other. It stoked the fire within Sasuke, who saw his opportunity to pounce, pinning the omega on the bed this time. Naruto gasped for air as Sasuke kissed him within an inch of his life, pushing the omega’s wrists against the bedddings and straddling him.

“Yield.”

Naruto thrashed, trying to get away, to surprise him again, but this time, he wouldn’t. Sasuke leaned down and licked a stripe from the omega’s scent gland to the junction of his jaw and basked in Naruto’s whimper.

“Yield, usuratonkachi,” he kissed the omega’s neck, his cheek, his temple. “Give in to me,” a kiss against his delicious mouth, and the omega whined a bit, going pliant. “Let me take care of you,” a wet whisper against his lover’s ear, and Naruto was gone, baring his neck to the alpha, who bit it gently.

Naruto's scent blanketed him, invitingly, a heady mix against his own. He touched Naruto’s body, pressing against the tight muscles and soft fabrics that covered his edges and curves. Naruto moaned at the fingers that roughly grabbed his ass, pulling up the flesh and releasing it. 

_Hnng, fuck_ , his omega was so wet for him, so ready. Naruto scratched Sasuke’s abs, trying to pull his shirt off. Changing his weight, Sasuke sat up, pressing their hips together and making Naruto gasp as he shed his shirt and moved to unwrap his omega.

Their bodies were glistening, pink and heaving with exertion, making Naruto’s dusty nipples stand out deliciously. Sasuke mouthed at them, pressing one hand against the soft dip of the omega’s waist, spurring him with soft fingers on the edge of his pants.

“F-fuck, Sasuke, I need-” 

He hummed, biting the tan skin, fascinated at how it turned red, red, red. His teeth marks would be all over Naruto’s chest.

“I want to touch you, asshole,” the omega snarled, overthrowing Sasuke on the bed, eliciting a dark, thrilling laugh from the alpha. He watched mesmerized as Naruto rid them both of the rest of their clothes, lifting his hips to aid him.

Then his omega touched him, fondled his cock, pressed their bodies together, and kissed him deeply. His head swam, but he wouldn’t surrender to this pleasure, no, he was just biding his time. 

They moaned and writhed together, but when Sasuke’s fingers pushed in between the omega’s legs, feeling the arousing slick there, he moved expertly, toppling Naruto back against the bed.

“Open up for me, love.”

And Naruto did, beautifully, punching the breath right out of Sasuke as he spread his legs, yielding to his alpha. Sasuke moaned at the sight and closed his jaw tightly to try and chase away his need to mark him where it counted.

“Stunning,” he whispered and tumbled down to kiss his lover, to press his fingers on supple tights and his cock against the slippery skin of his ass. The sounds spilling from their mouths spurred him on and on, an endless spiral of pleasure.

“C’mon, Sasuke,” not a plea, no, but he would take it anyway, he owned Naruto in almost every way that mattered already (and Naruto owned him too).

He pushed in slowly, teasing, marveling at how Naruto’s hips rocked in circles against him, gushing out slick. The omega’s cock was flushed and dripping on his taut belly, gorgeous against the black tattoo. Sasuke stroked it, and at the same time thrust in a little further, making the blond sob and bare his neck again.

Something in Sasuke snapped at the sight, making him pull back and grab Naruto’s legs, wrapping them around his waist and telling him 

“Hold them tight.”

He pushed back in, _deep_ , fascinated with how seamlessly his cock was swallowed, how they fit together so well, how much pleasure he took from way more than claiming his omega. No holding back, he pressed Naruto against the bed, placed a filthy kiss on his lips.

“Hng, harder, Sasuke, hard--” and he did, harder, harder, _harder_ , fucking him savage, fucking him silly. 

Sasuke raised to his knees, making Naruto bend deliciously with his entire weight pressed on his tan shoulders. In this position, the omega's belly was pulled so taut and thin he could see his cock moving inside of him and _fuck_

“Can I knot you, babe? Can you take it?”

“Yes, ah, yes!”

Sasuke let go, losing himself in mindless pleasure, feeling Naruto’s insides tighten impossibly as the omega came on his knot. He babbled something irrational, jumbled words on how beautiful, how tight, how mind-breaking his omega was.

He crashed down, then, kissed Naruto and bit his lips even redder, to stop himself from biting down lower. The omega whimpered, and Sasuke noticed they were wet from his come, but 

“You’re still hard, love?” 

“Hnng, feels so good, Sasuke.”

It was Sasuke who whined this time, feeling how Naruto’s insides fluttered around his cock, especially as he started stroking his length. Naruto’s neck worked beautifully, swallowing air, and Sasuke just had to press dark bruises there, to mark him in less permanent ways.

“Faster, Sas- yes, like that,”

Sasuke pleased his omega, cock still snuggled inside and not getting soft any time soon. He snaked his other hand below, still pumping Naruto’s cock flush, and skidded the pads of his fingers over the omega’s red and glistening rim. A choked sound bubbled from Naruto’s chest as his cock leaked and leaked.

_Oh._

Sasuke teased him more, there, the tip of his finger sliding at the junction between the rim and his cock, pressing slowly and marveling at how Naruto’s legs jumped, how the omega’s hand looked wildly for purchase on the soft bedding, throwing his head back as he screamed in pleasure. 

Naruto was Sasuke’s as much as Sasuke was Naruto’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, yeah, so this didn't end in chapter 3, nor it did on 5. Sorry? One more to go, now, I promise!  
> Thank you so much Meehala and freakontour for their help with this particular chapter, you are the best.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you're gonna hold me  
> Baby don't let go of me  
> Give me all you got I want everything  
> My heart is a treasure one that can't be measured  
> Let me show you how to love me  
> \- Like Money, Wonder Girls feat. Akon

**Anko spills the tea 🍵💦 @redbeanpaste • 25 days**

spotted: the fanciest, most gorgeous wedding invitation EVER right on my kitchen table

HS and RL sure know how to make a girl feel special!

561 Retweets 692 Quote Tweets 2.240 Likes

  
  


-

  
  


Anko perused the seats around her, having been ushered to the bride’s side of the church by a handsome woman in a pinstripe suit and a top hat. The poor lady was very thankful that Anko and her plus-one acquiesced to sitting down in their assigned seats. All the other similarly dressed ushers looked completely panicked when none of the other guests seemed to care about seating arrangements.

(there were some 800 in total, so you can guess at the utter disaster it was organizing those seats)

After sharing a good laugh with Asuma, who made her chest flutter in a dashing dark grey suit, she took the time to appreciate the décor. The place barely even looked like a church, with minimalist chairs for the guests and a ceiling that was completely covered in carefully arranged Aspen trees. It felt like she was sitting in the middle of a clearing, where a fairytale wedding was about to take place.

Indeed, the people who filled in the church seemed to come right out of a high-end Midsummer Night Dream production, with their carefully coiffed updos and fashionable attires in subtle shimmers - it was still morning, after all. The real glamour would come up at night for the ball. Still, it was never too early for diamonds. And Jesus Christ, there were _so many diamonds_. Anko’s never seen actual jewelry that looked this big and sparkly. 

Hyuuga Hinata was sporting a necklace with a gem the size of a fig nestled between her supple chest. She was wearing a dress made the best of her curvaceous silhouette - a soft purple fabric with gossamer sheen that cascaded around her curves like water. She looked truly breathtaking, Anko thought and had to smirk at the man perched in her arm, looking a bit nervous. 

_Inuzuka Kiba, huh? Now that was an interesting pair…_

Suddenly, the lights started to dim, and through both side-doors came in two lines of young western boys with big doe eyes and rosy cheeks. They were each carrying a jar filled with fireflies, their greenish light complementing the warm dimness of the place. Anko’s eyes teared up when they started to sing Eric Whitacre’s _This Marriage_.

“I can’t believe they brought the Vienna Boys Choir!” Asuma whispered, astounded. 

_So that’s who the lovely little boys with angel voices were!_

Asuma snickered softly beside her, making her turn a glare towards him. 

“Here, don’t ruin your make-up,” Anko sniffed as she grabbed the silk handkerchief handed to her. 

Seamlessly following the processional anthem, striking familiar piano notes started playing. Following the origin of the sound, Anko saw a hidden orchestra in the transept. She gasped as she recognized _Dawn_ from her favorite version of Pride and Prejudice. Yamanaka Ino entered the aisle in a burgundy-colored satin gown, followed by Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke in identical burgundy morning suits.

Anko marveled at seeing them up-close as they elegantly strolled to the right side of the pew, all carrying a curved branch of cherry blossoms. These people looked unreal! No make-up in the world could make skin this glowy, faces this symmetrical. They carried themselves in such a distinguished way. Anko was so lost in her detailed perusal of Uzumaki’s almost imperceptible glittering eyeshadow that she missed the entrance of the groom’s people.

Murmurs of excitement increased in sound as the music came to a stop and a wispy young woman stepped up to the altar, clad in a simple, shimmery gray dress. Anko gasped again, this time recognizing the violinist.

”I didn’t know you could hire Moné Hattori for a wedding.”

Asuma shrugged, “You should ready yourself for the party, then. These people can get whoever they want.”

“Dear God,” Anko breathed out, amazed at the beginning of Bach’s Partita in E major, an animated tune.

Rock Lee entered the church, striding towards the altar with gusto, a huge grin on his face, tears already visible in his eyes. Everyone let out small laughs and giggles, not helping but accepting the bubbly cheerfulness that washed over them all at the sight of such an excited groom. He turned around dramatically at the altar after getting a high-five from a handsomely dressed Tenten, looking gorgeous in a subdued green morning suit. 

The bride and groom’s maids and men raised their branches of sakura flowers high, forming six floral arches leading up to the altar. Asuma snickered a little when his old colleague Maito Gai held his branch nervously, more like a soldier than groomsmen. Then, the double doors at the front of the church opened with a dramatic flair. The crowd gasped in almost unison as Haruno Sakura’s silhouette appeared at the front door. 

Ever since her engagement, people went crazy over speculations on the designer of the bride’s dress. Sakura was a discreet, but prominent figure during fashion-weeks, buying entire collections of haute couture with her friend Ino. Fashion blogs elected some of the top Japanese designers in their frenzy, but Anko knew this was more Naruto’s style. She personally bet on a traditional European designer and felt downright giddy that she was correct.

On her father’s arm, Sakura walked down the aisle in a princess-like Valentino dress that glowed marvelously under the soft lights of the fireflies and the warm glimmer from the ceiling. Against the delusively simple setting of the church, the bride caught absolutely every eye with her almost baroque gown that trained back, scintillating with thousands of seed pearls embroidered with silver threads. The gown hugged her chest in an array of hand-stitched lace, covering her neck and arms. 

Sakura looked the picture of a royal fairy bride from a Pre-Raphaelite painting, carrying a simple cascading bouquet of stephanotis, freesias, and tradescantia. More cherry blossoms adorned her pink hair, tied in a loose chignon and falling gracefully over her pretty face. The lightest make-up and antique pearl-drop earrings finished the romantic look. Finally able to check the groom’s face - usually Anko’s favorite part of church ceremonies - she was delightfully surprised at the copious amounts of tears shed by Rock Lee.

The sniffs from the guests were a stark contrast against the sudden silence that dawned when the bride’s father gave away his daughter. The Bishop of Konoha himself started the ceremony and from then on there was only so much the magical entrance could do to keep people entertained. Still, Anko watched in rapture every single guest around her, trying to name them and the designers they wore. Even Asuma joined in, eventually, pointing out Kakashi sitting lazily next to Iruka.

Gosh, Anko was going to have _years'_ worth of gossip after this wedding!

  
  


-

  
  


KONOHA DAILY NEWS

home / news / celebrity

**ROCK LEE AND HARUNO SAKURA GET MARRIED THIS SATURDAY**

With a list of eight hundred guests of the highest caliber, Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura celebrate their union this Saturday. The event is rumored to be divided into three main events: a church wedding, a reception, and, of course, a grand evening ball. Stay in tune as we update you with pictures from guests' entrances.

  
  


-

  
  


Sasuke stared at Naruto while the omega drove through another security point. This was the third, and hopefully last, on their way to the Reception. Even though the alpha knew half the list of Forbes richest Asians would be present, as well as royalty from all over the world, this was a little too much. _The wedding of the year, indeed._

"This better be the last one, geez. I feel like I'm back in military service. How many times do they need to confirm our identity?" Naruto complained.

To be fair, they've taken way less time than the people in front of them at each stop. First, because their faces have been splashed all over the news last month for many different reasons. Second, because they were driving in Naruto's bright orange Bugatti Centodieci, and only ten of these cars were ever made, a single one in this particular shade.

(Very few people knew it, but Naruto was one of the biggest car collectors in the world. In 2019, he lost his first car auction to Cristiano Ronaldo, who scored the Bugatti La Voiture Noir. Sasuke's never seen brand representatives bend over backward so hard to make a client pleased when they noticed how upset Naruto was over it. The Centodieci they were in was completely customized to the omega’s taste, making it, even more, one of a kind.)

When they finally arrived in front of the gates, Naruto bit his lip as he perused the crowd of press photographers foaming at the mouth against the barricades. This was the only place they’d have the chance to photograph anyone at the wedding, as all media sources were completely banned to attend all the other events after the whole sex tape fiasco. 

Sasuke reached for Naruto’s hand and brought it to his lips. No one would see past the tinted windows, so he rubbed their wrists together, and then pressed Naruto’s wrist against his neck until the omega blushed prettily. It brought him comfort to be surrounded by the blond’s smell and he knew it brought Naruto some measure of confidence too.

“Ready to leave your car to an attendant?”

Naruto’s lips actually wobbled, “No, I’ve changed my mind, we’re not going in.”

Sasuke laughed at that and squeezed their hands together before letting go and opening the passenger door. Immediately, a man in a light green suit held the door, closing it behind him when he raised from the car and adjusted his jacket. He nodded, taking notice of how reluctant Naruto seemed to be, handing over his car keys. The valet was trying _really_ hard not to grin like a maniac at the opportunity to park such a legendary car.

Flashes blowing in his face, Sasuke barely registered what the photographers were shouting at him when he calmly extended his left arm to Naruto. They both carried neutral faces on, no smiles, no glancing at any lenses pointed at them. Naruto took his arm and they strolled elegantly to the gates of Konoha Central Park, ignoring their surroundings completely. The media groveling was _just_ beginning.

  
  


-

  
  


Konoha’s Central Park lake area was completely reserved for the afternoon reception. Like the church, it looked nothing like it usually did. Uchiha Itachi’s mother looked like a little girl, with an astonished look on her face as she took in the gigantic topiaries and monumental spirals of colorful flowers that encircled the field. To Itachi, it looked like an atomic explosion of flowers fit as a setting for a bad acid trip.

“I wonder - is this Marie Antoinette on crack or a Mad tea party?” Fugaku asked, frowning. He was stiff and nervous at all the excited crowd around them, Itachi knew. The place was filled with people they’ve never mingled with.

“Looks like both to me, look at the size of the sweets table!” Mikoto buzzed excitedly. “It’s a shame that they managed to put roses and peonies together, though!”

Itachi let out a huff of laughter at that - his mother surely clung to her little feud with the Yamanaka florists.

“Now, where is that younger brother of yours, Itachi?” His father asked as Mikoto steered them towards one of the colorful gazebos where whimsical chairs and tables were arranged.

Itachi _almost_ snorted at his father’s tone, but quickly scanned over the entrance in search of his otouto.

“Six o’clock, with Naruto,” at the mention of the omega, Mikoto turned, blatantly searching for the pair. 

“Oh my, they look _wonderful_!” Itachi smiled softly at his mother's delight, noticing that Sasuke and Naruto were both wearing complementary Issey Miyake outfits.

“Mikoto, finally!” A red flash of hair passed by Itachi and soon the gazebo was crowded with Uchihas and Namizake-Uzumakis. Kushina-san stage-whispered, “Did you see there’s an _actual_ champagne waterfall?”

“ _No_ , that’s way too much.”

“No, seriously, it’s spouting from a teapot!” Kushina-san pointed out excitedly and, indeed, there was a gigantic flower teapot serving champagne from its snout.

“Forty million wedding, indeed,” Minato-san chimed in.

“I wonder how they’ll top this at the ball,” Naruto commented, already sitting down and having his plate filled with treats by a waiter in a white wig and powder-blue suit. 

“Indeed, the ceremony looked like a coronation,” Itachi sat down, away from his mother and Kushina-san.

“Well, Sakura-chan sure got her dream wedding,” Naruto waved his hand animatedly, and something glinted in his wrist, catching Itachi’s eye.

Itachi immediately turned to his otouto, unable to restrain a smirk. Sasuke tensed up at the look, predictably. “That’s an interesting bracelet, Naruto.”

His smile only grew when Sasuke’s eyes widened and Naruto actually blushed, stuffing his mouth full of sweets to avoid answering him. Itachi was positively gleeful with this new development. He knew Sasuke bought Otsutsuki’s crown jewels in one of Benzaiten’s auctions, and now he finally understood why.

He was looking forward to seeing his mother’s reaction.

  
  


-

  
  


**Anko spills the tea 🍵💦 @redbeanpaste • 1h**

SakuLee wedding report - the OFFICIAL thread!!

I don't even know where to begin! But let's start with the church because let me tell you (+)

680 Retweets 175 Quote Tweets 2.528 Likes

  
  


-

  
  


Right after sunset, inside the Namikaze-Uzumaki residency, Naruto stood in front of the mirror in his room, making sure the folds of his six brightly colored kimonos sat just right. He opted to wear a gauzy black inner robe as a contrast and, well, as a hopefully beguiling detail. He felt his cheeks warm as he thought about what he wore _underneath_ it all. 

He was startled by a loud knock at his door, his mother bursting inside right after, "I hope you're decent by now!"

"Mom! You look amazing!" And Kushina truly did, clad in an emerald green ball gown that draped elegantly on her chest and clung to her body. Luxuriant folds of green French tulle flared from just above her knees, scattered with tiny crystals. Her necklace was a mixture of incredibly transparent emeralds encircled by tiny diamonds.

"My, I have to say the same to you," she exclaimed breathlessly, taking him in. "You're not putting anything on your hair?"

Naruto pondered over that, looking at his mid-length locks tossed artfully into a side twist. "I don't know what would go with it, honestly."

Kushina looked thoughtful for a minute until she walked towards the veranda in Naruto's quarters. He craned his neck to see what she was doing, crouching funnily in her gown. With an excited "aha", she came back holding a single red camellia.

"There," she said, securing the flower in his head, "Now you look perfect. We should get going, Sasuke-kun is already waiting for you outside."

"Ugh, why is he always so punctual?"

His mother snickered at that.

"Serves you right!"

He offered his arm to her and they went to the front stairs, where Sasuke and Minato were waiting near the front door. Both alphas looked up at them when his mom greeted Sasuke animatedly, and Naruto wanted to hate that he flushed so easily under the alpha’s intense stare. Still… he didn't, not really.

Sasuke was dressed in a dark blue and violet tartan suit and a deconstructed shirt with pins, looking fresh off Vivienne Westwood’s catwalk. It was a look bold enough to go with Naruto’s Heian-royalty level outfit. Plus, Sasuke looked delicious. It was kinda nice that people would probably have to regard the _alpha_ as arm candy for once.

Separating from his mother, Naruto took Sasuke's proffered arm and followed him outside. His parents boarded the family's cavansite blue Mercedes while his alpha led him to the Uchiha's staple silver Land Rover. One of the maids helped fold Naruto's kimonos nicely on the spacious back seat, also assisting with his seat belt.

The wedding party was taking place at a property just outside of town, where the Harunos owned an extensive stretch of land. Naruto was excited about it, since Sakura-chan asked for his advice on architects to build her a special place for the ball. The construction began a year ago, with a building designed by Yamato-sensei and the gardens by Hinata-chan. 

"What do you think it looks like?"

"Cinderella's castle," Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto snorted, "C'mon, Yamato-sensei would never!"

"Hn."

After almost an hour, they finally entered the thick forest through a rock path illuminated by thousands of paper lanterns. Naruto admired the place at night, occasionally peeking upwards in hope to see the building. The path went down for a bit and, when they started ascending again, Naruto gaped in awe at the sight slowly presenting itself.

“Holy shit, Yamato-sensei outdid himself.”

The building was nestled against a tall rock, a diaphanous construction of wood and glass that made way to three small waterfalls that followed their new course through the construction. It _did_ look like a modern princess palace, which made Sasuke’s smile all the more insufferable. But it was incredibly tasteful, with a cathedral-sized vaulted ceiling that integrated with the forest in such a splendid way. 

A profusion of flowers in the same aesthetics as the Reception gave the building refreshing splashes of colors, and directed the view to Lee and Sakura-chan, both dressed in white, greeting their guests at the door. Sakura-chan’s dress was drastically different now, a plunging column gown, sexy yet tasteful, probably a vintage Giorgio Armani.

“Naruto! Sasuke-kun! Welcome!” She embraced the omega excitedly and they all paused as a couple of assistants arranged their outfits perfectly for the official pictures. Hopefully, this would be the last time Naruto had to smile for the cameras today.

“Enjoy the youthful fun of our humble party, my friends!” Lee exclaimed, patting Sasuke hard on the back.

Naruto snickered, “Humble, yeah…”

  
  


-

  
  


Uzumaki Kushina couldn’t stop beaming, even if her cheeks were hurting already. Her only relief was that Mikoto probably had it worse, being accustomed to only polite little smiles all her life.

“My, don’t they look perfect?” her long-time friend sighed, looking at Naruto and Sasuke-kun on the dance floor.

Indeed, their sons were close to stealing the spotlight from the newly married couple as Sasuke-kun spun he son, making the colorful kimonos whirl around them. Kushina didn’t stop herself and took a bazillion pictures of them, sharing immediately with Mikoto.

“I can’t believe these brats were able to hide it from us,” the redhead huffed, deleting the blurry photos.

“All those years of careful scheming and they refuse to tell us when it finally happened,” Mikoto pouted, making Kushina giggle. They were definitely feeling boozy from the sweet drinks the waiters kept serving them. 

“Well, it had to be some time before they went to Oto,” Kushina paused, feeling a bad taste in her mouth as Mikoto grimaced, “They were going everywhere together that first month, it’s hard to tell.”

“Hmm. Oh!”

“What is it?”

Mikoto raised suddenly, pressing her eyes together like she was trying to pinpoint something in the distance. 

“Say, did you see the bracelet Naruto-kun is wearing today?”

“Oh, it’s a lovely thing, isn’t it? Sasuke-kun gave it to him this morning.”

Mikoto turned around suddenly, facing Kushina with a manic glint in her eyes. “Kushi! This is a piece of Otsutsuki crown jewels!”

“Otsu-ki wha-?”

“Sasuke bought these jewels from Benzaiten, they belonged to an ancient royal family. It was all hush-hush because of the scrolls auction. That bracelet was _definitely_ included in the collection.”

Kushina’s eyes widened.

“And was there, perchance, a ring to that set?”

Mikoto’s blindingly bright beam was all she needed as an answer.

  
  


-

  
  


"Naruto-kun is very adored." Chinoike Shingo commented, giving Sasuke a strange sense of deja-vu as he watched Chomei Fuu hug the blond omega excitedly. _His_ blond omega.

"Hn." His company snorted at that, red lips stretching in a knowing grin. Chinoike was intelligent and sarcastic, so Sasuke enjoyed her company in the formal events their families attended.

"Guess we came full circle," she said, making Sasuke wonder at her words. "Did you know who might have gotten the Otsutsuki crown jewels?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at that, thinking about the gold pieces of jewelry adorned with fat diamonds and actual stones from the moon. They were all stored in the Uchiha vault, except for the one piece dangling from Naruto's lovely wrist, right over his even lovelier scent gland.

"I have a hunch," he answered, smirk stretching on his cheeks as Chinoike-san barked a laugh.

"Interesting outfit your omega has going on now." 

Sasuke darted his eyes back to the dance floor. 

Naruto essentially changed outfits every hour, taking off layer after layer of his colorful kimonos. Each and every time, an assistant popped by and picked up the newly shed garment, properly folding it and quietly putting it away to be shipped back to the Namikaze-Uzumaki household.

Sasuke caught him shedding the last bright orange garment, finally down to a thin black robe that hugged his shoulders just right. The blond moved on the dancefloor and, when the light caught him just so, Sasuke noticed that the top part was see-through. As if called, Naruto turned around and smirked when their gazes met. With the movement, the alpha finally noticed a hint of shadow under the robe, a soft detail made even more obvious when Naruto turned his back to Sasuke.

_No_.

_Hell fucking no._

Naruto was wearing curve-hugging, sensuous lace under his outfit and there was absolutely no fucking way that Sasuke would spend the rest of his night like this, watching his omega move in barely concealed lingerie. No one else was allowed to see him like this. _No one._

He strolled towards Naruto purposefully, twirling the blond into his arms, letting go of his scent while kissing him fiercely before saying

"Let's get out of here."

  
  


-

  
  


**Anko spills the tea 🍵💦 @redbeanpaste • 5 min**

Spotted: two fine men perched on top of an electric purple Suzuki, roaring away from SakuLee party. How much did you bet on them being the couple of the year?

561 Retweets 1,600 Quote Tweets 2.240 Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand, we're done! I'm so happy to be able to finish this short story. It was a wonderful universe to explore and I still have many ideas to write about crazy rich sasunaru. Especially... potential babies! 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me, your support meant everything. <3
> 
> Again, some credits:  
> \- title from the song 'like money" by wonder girls feat. akon  
> \- this story is loosely inspired by the novels China Rich Girlfriend and Rich People Problems by Kevin Kwan, they are the sequels to Crazy Rich Asians (which inspired a great movie)  
> \- Shin. <3  
> \- Meehala, freakontour and laziedaisies for their amazing support, ideas and being cool.


End file.
